Avalanche of Ashes
by Luckie D
Summary: Set two years after the Promise Day, threat of war between Drachma and Amestris is thick in the air. Jean Havoc has new employment involving transportation of military weapons and his relationship with Kym Rooker has deepened. With the chance of combat possible, can the pair keep their deeply connected relationship when separation is brought upon them due to conflict and death?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. This is a sequel to Cigarettes and the Snow and placed two years later. Rated M for adult situations, language, and acts of war.**

Haymens Breda scanned the loud bar for his long time friend, standing up on his toes to scan over the heads until he recognized his friend at the far end. "Finally," he smirked, draping his coat over his arm. "Been looking for you, man. When did you get here?"

Raising his blond head and bobbing his cigarette up and down in his mouth, Jean Havoc gave a toothy grin. "Been here an hour ago. The train got stuck after a few trees fell over the tracks. I meant to call, but I figured to come straight here instead of stopping by the office." He held up a glass of gin and ice. "I ordered you a drink."

"Thanks," Breda accepted the glass and sat down at the bar. "How the job been?"

Havoc swirled his glass slightly, watching the ice clink along the bottom of the glass. "Been going great. I do a number of traveling from one command center to another, but the hours are steady and the money's good. Just had to get my 'train legs'."

Breda chuckled and took a small sip of his gin. "How's Kym doing?"

"Pregnant." Jean blunted out, his head hanging slightly. "Mostly planned, but we took the chance." He stared down at his glass. "I'm wicked excited, but her mood's been a trip. General Armstrong's keeping her distracted with simple training sessions or duties. I'll be up to see her tomorrow evening once I'm done with the latest shipment."

"How far along?"

He softly laughed, putting out the remains of his cigarette. "Three months. The Briggs doc's been watching her carefully and everything is going great so far."

"Six more months, man." Haymens reminded him, giving him a light punch to the shoulder. "How's the Drachma situation going?"

He sorted, lighting a fresh cigarette. "They're tired of listening to negotiations and war is inevitable." He took a long drag and let the nicotine fill his lungs before letting it out slowly. "If that happens, Kym's going to the front lines if she's capable."

Breda raised his brows thoughtfully. "You've avoided it so far, right?" Havoc nodded. "Keep a positive thought, okay?"

"I'm trying, Breda. I'm really trying." He hung his head heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Enough about me and my life; how are you doing?"

Haymens tapped the bridge of his nose and closed one eye with a smile. "Promotion, pal! My girlfriend can't wait to throw me a party this weekend."

"It's going to be one hell of a party then, knowing her!" Havoc finished his glass and motioned for the bartender. "How about everyone else?"

"Fuery's focusing on his career more than anything, Mustang and Hawkeye are 'attempting' to focus on work more than each other. I'm not sure about Falman, though. I haven't heard from him for a while for the past few months." The larger man swirled his glass and placed it on the counter.

Havoc exhaled through his nose, smoke coming out in one puff. "Glad everyone's been doing good." He glanced at the clock, taking note of the time. "I need to get back to the station. I've got a shipment of weapons to get to the south before morning."

"It was good seeing you again, Havoc. Give my well wishes to Kym, right?"

Jean chuckled, holding his cigarette between his teeth. "I will before she freezes my nuts off."

"If she does, you certainly have my sympathy."

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Kym Rooker scanned over an alchemy book, taking in every detail of using snow within alchemy. Even though she had been certified as a State Alchemist several years before, the half Ishvalan woman still drove forward to learn about her unique alchemy and how to use it to the best of her ability to protect her country. "Now let's see here," she muttered, folding down the corner of a page before flipping to another page. "I wonder if this would work."

"Negotiations are getting a bit touchy." A comrade appeared behind her, placing a book down in front of her. "If you have your baby before a war breaks out, you may not end up going to the front."

Rooker exhaled softly and pushed her dark shades up her nose. "I'm quite aware of that, Henschel. I'm just trying to figure out if I can still help or not, depending on what condition I'm in."

The broad-shouldered Second Lieutenant sat across from her, folding his pale fingers on the library table. "You would still be able to use alchemy while pregnant?"

"I'm still able to use it now, but I don't know if I would be able to when I'm farther along." She continued flipping through pages, not even lifting her head to give her attention to the older man. "Considering it takes a certain amount of energy to use alchemy, I might not be able later on."

The man combed his fingers through his slicked back blond hair and huffed. "Armstrong wouldn't like it if you're not able to."

"She has her tanks and weapons. Not everything is lost with me out of commission." She explained with a wave of her hand. "You all managed to survive the battle in Central two years ago without me."

Henschel caught her waving hand and grabbed her attention when she raised her eyes. "You were helping during the battle by making sure the weapons and the man bringing the weapons in wasn't harmed if he was found out."

Kym pulled her wrist free from his hold and formed a solid snow knife, holding it between his eyes. "Give me a warning next time before you grab me, 'kay?"

A smirk formed on the man's face and he stood up, ignoring the glistening sharp weapon pointed at him. "Like I can take your threats. I know you better than that, Alchemist." He shoved his hands into his military jacket pockets and walked out of the library. "At least remember to eat. You need to keep up your strength."

_Yeah. Yeah._ She thought, the weapon evaporating into the air. Her red irises glanced at the he had placed in front of her and she frowned slightly. "Damn man. Not even involved in my life and he wants to help." She picked it up and flipped through a few pages, scanning it quickly. "Actually, this could be helpful. Looks like this holds complicated equations to advance what I already know."

"You're welcome!" Came Henschel's voice near the entrance of the library.

* * *

Jean stretched his arms over his head, looking over the clipboard before him as the train continued on through the snowy mountains. Being in charge of weapon shipments and making sure everything was working well, Havoc had his hands full and enjoyed his job. He mainly worked in Central and had an apartment there, but he traveled all over the country to various command centers and exited the train in North City every other day to see Kym in Fort Briggs.

Writing his initials next to a checklist for North City's shipment, he caught his oil lamp before it fell to the train floor as they went around a corner. "Getting awfully tired of catching you," he muttered to the lamp, returning it to its hook on the wall.

"Mr. Havoc? We'll be in North City in ten minutes," reported a train employee, giving the man a salute.

Havoc returned it. "Thank you. Please make sure the ammo is taken off first as I don't want the cold to affect them."

"Yes, sir." The employee counted the number of ammo cartons and ready them to be moved first.

The train slowed to a compete stop and Jean watched over the cartons being moved, writing down a check for each one removed off the train car until all designated cartons were off and he called it an evening. He pulled the train car door shut and handed the check list to a train officer. "This should do it for the week's shipment. See you in a few days?"

"Certainly will, Mr. Havoc." The young man gave the smoker a nod of the head and climbed back into the train.

Slipping a fresh cigarette between his lips and lighting it with a flick of his lighter, Jean Havoc watched small flakes fall from the darkening sky, inhaling the now familiar smell of the North City and the cold winter weather. The north had become his second home over the past year as his relationship with Kym became much deeper than he would have imagined. Then, after one pleasurable evening, Kym had paused in the midst of taking a medical pill given to all female personal to prevent pregnancy. 'What if we had a child?' she had asked, causing Havoc to almost drop a lit cigarette to the carpeted floor.

He had almost swallowed the smoke that froze in his throat as well. 'How's that?' he asked, attempted to compose himself.

Kym flopped down onto the bed and crossed her legs, dressed in only her matching bra and panties. 'You and me having a child. I'm financially stable and you're financially stable.' He remembered watching her nervously rolling the small round pill between her fingers, her eyes rising up to look into his. 'If I freaked you out, we can just forget about it. Just a stupid woman thinking out loud.'

Smiling to himself, he inhaled a deep breath from his smoke and exhaled through his nostrils. As snowflakes fell gracefully on his blond hair, Jean remembered specifically agreeing to the life changing choice and pulled her into a tight hug. It was more or less unexpected as they didn't know when she would become pregnant and he still laughed to himself when she dropped into a chair when the Briggs doctor broke the news to them.

"Time to head home to see my happily expecting woman," Jean spoke out loud to no one in particular - it was just wonderful to have those words pass through his lips.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Two hours later, Jean Havoc quietly unlocked the door to Kym's quarters and quickly noticed the place was pitch black. _Must be asleep, _he thought, shedding his winter coat and hanging it, silently heading to the bedroom.

He reached a pale hand out and felt around on the bed until he came in contact with a warm foot sticking out from under the covers, following it up until his hand rested on her waist. "Kym?" He whispered softly, sliding up against her. "I'm home."

"Hm?" She stirred slightly in her sleep and nuzzled against his bearded chin.

Havoc smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I missed you."

"Uh-huh," she muttered, wrapping draping her arm over his side. She finally cracked an eye open and stared where his face was located. "When did you get back?"

Laughing, he nuzzled his nose against her light brown hair. "Just now."

"Good." Rooker raised her head and pressed her lips to his. "I've been missing you the second you left." She felt one hand rubbing her gradually expanding belly and sighed into his neck. "I feel huge already, too."

He tsked with a smirk. "Hardly, sweetheart. If you feel huge now, I can't imagine how you'll feel in the next few months."

"I've been eating everything in sight, snapped at Henschel earlier, and had to bite my tongue before talking back at Armstrong during a very casual meeting about border patrol." The Blizzard Alchemist shifted closer until she was pressed firmly against him. "I feel huge."

"Well, you're still not huge." Jean whispered, running a hand along her side. "You are still beautiful to me." He gently took a hold of her dark complexion hand and felt the roughed calluses along her fingers. "How are negotiations going?"

Kym was silent as she slowly pulled away and sat up, draping her legs over the side of the bed. Dressed in only a tee and sleep shorts, the state alchemist firmly gripped the edge and finally spoke up. "They're not working, Jean. War's going to happen whether or not I have our child and I'll have to go to the front lines no matter what."

Havoc reached a hand out and touched her shoulder, sadly sighing when she jerked under his touch. "You haven't been sleeping since I left last time, have you?"

"Not really," she muttered, her mouth barely moving as she spoke. "I've been studying in the library on orders and on my own choice." Rooker stood up and stretched her arms over her head, cracking her back slightly. "I need to get back to work. Get some sleep, okay?"

Jean grabbed for her wrist and pulled her back to the bed. "No, you're not. You need the rest or you'll collapse from exhaustion. You could also lose the baby, Kym."

"Jean, do you understand the stress Briggs soldiers are under? We're to protect the border line between Amestris and Drachma. The responsibility on my shoulders is doubled because of my alchemy." She calmly explained, not resisting when he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against chest.

Shaking his head and kissing her shoulder, the blond former Lieutenant wasn't going to hear it. "You also have the responsibilities of being a mother. You need your rest. What if I brought the books to you?"

"Do you know what I need to read and where to find them? It's not your usual literature."

Havoc moved around until he was facing her, seriousness etched it his normal carefree demeanor. "Then show me."

* * *

The next morning -

Kym Rooker dropped five books in front of Jean Havoc, watching his jaw almost drop. "This is what I've working on. I'm trying to control my alchemy so it can be merged with other types of alchemy."

Havoc picked up a rather thick book, flipping through the pages carefully. It was very complex and scientific equations with different alchemy symbols he recognized and didn't recognize. "This is so complicating. What you're trying to do is see if you can combine different types of alchemy? You're going to control two instead of one?"

"No, this is going to involve two alchemists - myself and someone else." She sat down slowly and opened another book, flipping through the pages until she found a chapter and showed it to him. "I have someone in mind, but I want to find out if I can can combine mine and his before asking for his help."

Jean understood, getting a clear idea of what was causing her restlessness during the night. "You're trying to become a better alchemist?"

"I always am. That's another reason why I decided to become a state alchemist because I would have research funds." She smiled in relief, glad he was starting to get it. "I don't know when we may go to war, but I need to be ready. I want to be ready."

The blond shook his head in amazement. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Two years. At least since we got word Drachma's been pissed for Kimblee's trick that resulted in the slaughter of the entire Drachma army." She formed a large solid marble and started rolling it between her hands on the table. "That's why Armstrong's been a little pushy with me about this. I'm the only alchemist assigned here and she wants me at my best."

"I had no idea this was going on. I mean, if a war's going to happen, you'd think there would be more weapons being shipped this way?"

She shook her head, light brown hair waving slightly. "Not really. We don't want to worry anyone, especially since The Promise Day fiasco. If a war does happen, then there will be a larger quota of weapons being needed to supply all of the troops."

"And then?"

She closed her eyes for a moment. "Then I'll be sent to the front lines with Armstrong and few others she trusts with that responsibility of ordering different sects of troops." Kym raised her eyes and gazed deeply into his sky blue eyes. "Please don't go assuming the worst is going to happen. When it comes to that, we'll deal with it."

Jean gradually nodded his head, wishing he was allowed to smoke around Kym, let alone smoke in the library. "For now," he motioned to her expanding belly. "We have that to look forward to."

"That we do. Don't care about the gender, either. I just want it to be healthy."

**To be continued...  
Yeah, I did a sequel. Don't like it, don't let the door hit you on the way out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. Adult situations because I can't fucking help it.**

Major general Olivier Armstrong looked over the recently acquired Intel from her intelligence officers and frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

The first of the three officers nodded his head, pulling down his face protection and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry it's come to this, General."

"Don't be. You did what you were ordered to do and brought me the Intel I needed." She placed the report down on her desk, resting her chin on her hand. "Looks like it's certainly upon us."

The three men watched her stand and turn, facing the window to watch snow gently floating down from the bright blue skies. "What would you like us to do?"

Bowing her head slightly, the proud woman thought for a moment. "Keep gathering information as it comes and report back to me." She turned, her blond hair waving over her shoulder. "Do not get caught and do not crack if caught and tortured." She watched the men give her a salute before they left the office, her normal composure slightly faltering. "We could be at war within months."

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Kym Rooker fell to one knee as sweat beaded down her brow, her protective snow wall evaporating into the cold Northern air. "I-I can do this," she muttered between her teeth, pushing back up onto her feet. Her palms were red and slightly raw from being used and her five-month pregnancy was finally wearing her down. "I just need to focus."

She stretched her hands out in front of her and concentrated on forming the wall once more. Small, sharp needle-like daggers formed on the other side before disappearing as Rooker started to falter once more. "Fuck!" She fell back to the ground and pounded a fist. "I can't keep fucking doing this." She placed a hand over her belly and groaned, finally realizing it was time to stop. "I can't do it. I can't now."

Soldiers watching from a nearby sentry post scrambled over and offered her up. "Major, you okay?"

"Probably not at the rate I'm going," she panted, taking an outreached hand. "Mind helping me to the medical ward, please?"

"Sure, of course." The first soldier handed his partner his rifle and wrapped an arm around her waist. "If it's not too much to say, you can't keep working at the rate you are with the condition you're in."

Rooker sighed, her eyes landing on her belly. "I know I can't." They walked in silence until the three reached the medical ward and announced their arrival with Kym raising a hand to give a small wave. "Hey, doc."

"Son of a bitch, Kym." The Briggs Doctor stood from her desk and motioned for the soldier to sit her down on a table. "Don't tell me you've been training again."

The tips of her ears growing warm, the Ishvalan Alchemist could only shrug her shoulders. The second soldier spoke up and received a glare from Rooker. "She was attempting to form a wall with the needles coming out of the other side. Looked rather difficult if you ask me."

Kym mouthed, 'you are so dead', as the Doctor shooed them out. The soldier gave a cocky smile as they left, leaving her alone. "Kym, you can't keep doing this. You are five months along in your pregnancy. You can not continue doing this."

"I know, doc." She averted her eyes and laid down on the exam table, feeling the doc parting her military uniform jacket and raising her black tee to exam her. "I will say I felt pain along my pelvic muscles."

The Doc thought for a moment, tapping her chin. "Sounds like you're having premature contractions from training too hard this far in. I'm not sure though since Ishvalans have a very slight difference than Amestris people because of living the desert." She felt over Kym's belly and hips. "I remember reading about how Ishvalans carry a different level of hydration in their body and have grown adapted to living in the desert."

"We do. We don't need to drink as much water as the rest of the world because we're able to conserve what we drank much longer." She explained, flinching slightly as the medical gloved fingers lightly pressed against one spot. "Once a woman's pregnant, the fetus takes in what fluids are in the muscles and causes massive cramps."

The blond Briggs doctor nodded her head and removed her gloves, tossing them away. "As of right now, you're on orders to stop training and take care of yourself. If you don't, you could lose the pregnancy or fatally harm yourself. All of your energy is going into the growing child within you and you need to take it easy. Will you finally do that for me?"

Rooker sat up and frowned, her shoulders going slack. "But-"

"No if, ands or buts from you. That is. You're done until you give birth. Got it." The woman sternly stood before the Major with arms crossed over her chest. She raised a brow with her patient glared up at her. "Glare all you want. You're not the only patient I have who has Ishvalan blood."

"Fine, but I need to bring this to General Armstrong."

Doc held up her hand, shaking her head. "I'll talk to her. You head to your quarters and get some rest."

Just as Kym hopped down from the exam table, the door swung open and a rather stressed Jean took Kym into his arms and hugged her close. "I heard you were in here. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Jean," she reassured, patting his side as her arms were trapped by his hold. "I'm just going on an early maternity leave, that's all."

He pulled back, a blond brow raised. "Really?"

"Yes. That's all that's going on." She smiled when he took a step back and exhaled happily. "Didn't mean to worry you there."

"Shit, I should apologize to anyone I knocked over coming here." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'll be back." He sprinting back out the double doors, retracing his steps.

The doctor removed her glasses and rubbed her bridge. "You're not going to tell him about the pains?"

"Not yet. I've known him long enough to not say anything worrying while he's already stressed enough. He just continues to stress until he crashes." Rooker closed her uniform coat and pulled her gloves on.

"Okay. Once you get back to your quarters, get some rest."

"Already on it, doc."

* * *

Jean headed down the hallways after going back and apologizing until he was blue in the face, feeling his face growing red as he thought about how foolish he looked. "Boy, I even had to offer a few of my cigarettes to stay on their good sides."

Taking a hold of the doorknob and walking into the well-lit quarters of the Blizzard Alchemist, noticing the bedroom light was on. "Kym?"

"I'm in here," she called. He walked in and saw she was laying on her side with a pillow between her legs. "Been trying to get comfortable."

He smiled warmly and crawled up beside her, tucking a light brown strand of hair behind her ear. "What made you decide to take off now?"

Rooker shrugged, her red irises watching him carefully. "It was just time." She felt a hand snaking up the inside of her black tee and she closed her eyes contently. "It has been a while since we've been together like this, however."

Jean's blue eyes scanned her over hungrily, craving to feel her squirm under him. As he shifted closer to her under his stomach was touching hers. "It certainly has been a while," his voice barely over a whisper. "Is that a shiver I felt crawl up your spine?"

"Probably," Rooker softly answered, feeling her overly sensitive body reacting to his touches. "Jean, please."

He rose up onto his elbow and pressed his lips to her lips gently. "Please, what?"

Kym softly mewed under his touches and runs her hands over his well muscled shoulders. "I want you," she sighed against his neck, letting him nibble along her collar bone. "I want everything from you."

Chuckling in his throat, Jean moved to nibble on her earlobe and whispered, "Didn't I already give you everything from me?" He gently ran a hand down her expanding belly and back up, dragging the tee up to remove. "I'm not sure how much more I can give you, sweetheart."

Rooker groaned and sat up onto her knees, arms resting over his shoulders. "If you think you're not able to give me more, I can take it." She grinned devilishly and pushed him onto his back, hovering over him dangerously. "Scared?"

"I'm never scared with you, Kym," he answered honestly, his heart pounding quickly in his chest. "Maybe a little nervous in case your alchemy goes off, but never scared." He yelped when she playfully smacked his side and gave a mock plea for help.

The pregnant alchemist straddled his waist and pinned his wrists. "You really want to push it, buddy?" She wiggled her hips and watched Jean softly tremble under her movements, feeling him starting to stir in his work slacks. "You like that?"

"Very much so." Sweat was already starting to bead along his blond brow and he was having difficultly forming words as she wiggled her hips again. "Please. Kym. Again." His callused fingers dug into her waist, keeping a steady mind to not hurt her. "Please."

Pleased with the reaction she was getting, Rooker slid further down his body and worked on his belt. "You think you deserve this?" She watched his eyes open and they both gazed deeply into each other's eyes. He swallowed and nodded his head, grasping the pillow his head rested on. "I think your lower self believes it deserves it."

"I do. I do," he gasped, his eyes watering as she freed him from its trap. Using one hand to hold herself up, Kym playfully teased him by blowing across the head. "fuck, woman." Havoc tossed his head back and starting panting harshly.

Kym chuckled darkly and moved her hand up and down his hardening shaft before taking it skillfully into her mouth. It wasn't a secret she had done this to other men before, but it wasn't something she proudly boasted about. Only when did Jean ask about it did she admit she did it. His thigh muscles ripped as she slowly worked him over, enjoying the masculine sounds emanating from Jean's lips, his eyes closed as he gripped the pillow under his head.

She raised her eyes to watch his body reacting to her ministrations as she continued, dragging her tongue along the underside of his erection to the tip, dipping her head down the very gently nip where it connected to his balls. Havoc hissing reached her ears and she grinned evilly. Deep down, Kym was a sexual sadist and enjoyed watching her man squirm and beg under her hands.

Soothing the nip with a swipe of her warm tongue, Rooker felt a hand snake through her hair and she raised her head. "Doing okay?"

"Yes, but I don't want to finish like this." Jean sat up and kissed her hungrily, his evenly warm tongue battling against hers. "Think you can still have sex on your back?" She nodded her head and continued to kiss him, feeling his hands raising her shirt over her head.

Once he had undone her bra, she pulled him closer as he removed his own shirt, running her hands up his bare chest and down to where a faint happy trail below his naval was. Just like his beard, Kym had grown to love his surprisingly soft and fuzzy happy trail that led to his jewels. "Just keep your weight off my stomach, 'kay?"

He nodded in understanding and weaved his fingers through her hair as she took him into her mouth once more for a moment, feeling the pulsing veins and stuff muscles against her lips. She pulled away when he tightened his grip and pulled her away. "No more. Keep that up and I won't last long."

"What if that's my plan?" She asked, silk weaving in her tone as he laid her down gently. "Don't like the idea of my own hands getting you off?"

Havoc hovered over her, shuffling a pillow under her hips to raise her up. "I enjoy climaxing by your hands, but not right now." He leaned down and softly kissed her as his erected head teased her entrance. "I'd rather watch you wrath under me as we climax together."

Kym grinned and raised her legs a little more, planting her dark colored feet onto the mattress as he proceeded to penetrate her, sliding in with ease. Her red eyes closed gently and her lips parted from the pleasure, exposing her neck to Jean's exploring mouth as he sucked on her collarbone. "Much better," she sighed out, knowing this was exactly what she's needed.

Sliding completely out and sliding completely back in, Jean hung his head gently against her neck as he moved. Unlike other relationships, Kym was intoxicating to him. She allowed him to explore other sexual adventures other women wouldn't let him do and she _enjoyed_ it.

Before they had starting being together, Kym had casual sex with two men in Briggs on a regular basis, with a third being a once-every-blue-moon adventure. Once Jean became a part of her life, the men backed off with complete understanding, glad their comrade and friend had finally found a man who made her happy and loved.

It had been two years and they were still going strong.

"Kym. Oh, Kym," Jean huffed out gruffly, his movements becoming more erratic as his thrusts became harder, his hands grasping the sheets by her head. He raised his head and touched his forehead to hers, feeling her warm breath against his face as she starting to pant and tremble under his body. "I want...I want," he struggled to tell her what he wanted, his face focusing on concentration, his lips slightly parting.

Kym wrapped her arms around his strong back, feeling his muscles moving with his movements. "What do you want?" She asked softly, slightly gasping and arching her back when he changed his angle slightly, his pelvic hitting her just right.

"I-I want you to touch me."

She pressed her knees against his hips, almost wrapping her legs around him. "Where?"

"My c-chest, please." He raised himself up a little without missing a beat with his movements, allowing her to touch his chest, stomach, nipples. When her hands brushed against his hard nipples, Jean whined in his throat and bit down on his bottom lip. "Shit, Kym."

"Jean," she sighed his name against his mouth as he leaned down to kiss her delicately, their lips barely making contact. "This feels so good, Jean."

He grinned through his concentration and shifted a little closer, raising her hips a little more as her legs hugged his waist. "Like this more?"

She groaned and ground her teeth, her short nails digging into his sides. "Fuck, Jean!" She climaxed at that moment, tossing her head back as his teeth dug firmly into the base of her throat.

Havoc continued to thrust a few more times until he bit down on his bottom lip and stilled, burying himself deeper into her depth as he climaxed. His mind went blank for a moment as he finished climaxing and wrapped his arms around Kym, rolling them over while still connected. His blond hair was soaking wet from sweat and he sighed into her light brown hair, inhaling in intoxicating scent of sweat, sex and citrus. "I fucking love you."

Rooker slid a hand down past his naval and touched his surprisingly soft happy trail, causing him moan under her touch. "I fucking love you, too."

He hummed and slowly rolled her onto her back, kissing her expanding belly gently and tracing his tongue along the darker circle surrounding her nipples. Kym licked her lips and hummed with approval, enjoying this post-sex playtime. Rooker ran her fingers through his blond hair and he raised his head. "You're so beautiful, Kym."

"You are very handsome, Jean." She sat up and kissed him gently as he moved to get up. "Why don't you get cleaned up. I need a moment to lay here and gather my bearings."

Jean stepped over the bed and headed to the small bathroom to clean himself up, leaving Kym to bask in her long overdue sexual need. Just as her eyes were starting to drift closed, her phone started to ring and she groaned, rolling over. "Alchemist Rooker speaking."

_"Hey, it's Karley." _She heard the commotion of others talking in the background. _"General Armstrong's calling a meeting. Make sure Jean Havoc's there, alright?"__  
_

A cold chill traveled down her spine. "You got it, Karley." She hung up the phone and swept her fingers through her hair. "Holy shit. This isn't good." Rooker looked around and gathered up her clothes. "Jean!"

Havoc almost tripped over himself as he reached for the door. "Yes? You okay?"

"Just got a call about a Armstrong calling for a meeting with everyone. From the sound of it, it involves everyone in the fort. Including visitors." She pulled her clothes on as she spoke, her voice slightly shaking. "This isn't good. She doesn't call a meeting unless she means serious fucking business."

Jean swallowed and he watched her get dressed, her expanding belly slightly slowing her down. "W-what does this mean?"

She paused as she buttoned up her uniform coat, her eyes searching his face for a moment. "War."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. **

The threat of war was months away and there was no avoiding it. All military and non-military personal were not allowed to leave without Major General Armstrong's permission, as threat of Drachma spies was high. This requirement not only put a strain on military weapon shipment, but also for any personal who needed to leave for more specific medical attention.

Jean Havoc was left with very little option when it came to taking care of Kym Rooker once she hit eight and a half months pregnant; he had placed in the papers to stop working without pay to tend to her needs. The last few weeks had brought on unbearable discomfort to her and it kept both of them up.

The Briggs doc sighed as she felt around Kym's stomach, attempting to get an idea of the unborn child's position. "This would be much easier if someone who had knowledge of pregnancies was here to help." She gloved a hand and took a moment to exam the alchemist internally. "Nothing's changed there, either."

Kym groaned and rolled over, hugging a pillow to her chest. Jean placed a hand on her shoulder and thought of anything that could help her. "Is there anything you can give her?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't give her anything without risking her pregnancy." The doc looked over Kym's chart and frowned. "You haven't told him, have you?"

Cracking an eye open and grimacing is discomfort, Rooker shook her head 'no'. "Tell me what? Is there something wrong?" Havoc looked at both women and squatted down to look in Kym's face. "Is something wrong?"

Exhaling in exhaustion, Kym thought of the right words he would understand. "Ishvalan people are a little more different than just in skin color. Because we've adapted to living in the desert, we don't need to drink as much water to stay hydrated. When an Ishvalan woman is expecting, the fetus absorbs what fluid we have in order to get the nutrients it needs. It's the fluids in my pelvic region that are being absorbed the most." She winced slightly and hugged the pillow closer.

"Well, shit. If I had known this, I wouldn't have considered-"

"Don't say that," she cut him off, a finger on his lips. "I'm not in danger of dying."

He sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head, standing back up. "I wish you would have told me, Kym."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, reaching a hand out to take him, giving his fingers a squeeze. "I should have told you, but I just didn't want to." Jean wasn't showing it, but he was scared. They could be at war with Drachma within a few months or so, his lover and girlfriend was in the last week or so of her pregnancy and he just learned about something of Ishvalan women he didn't know. "Jean, talk to me."

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Havoc asked, "How long will you be in this much pain after you have it? I can't and won't let Armstrong send you off to a battlefield while this uncomfortable." He shook his head once again and turned his back, scratching the back of his head. "I would be more comfortable if we were in North City instead. Not that I doubt your skills, doc, but you don't do births!"

The doc shrugged, taking no offense. "I'm not exactly thrilled to be in this situation myself."

"I'm laying right here, guys." Kym announced in annoyance, waving an arm around. "Does anything think I'm thrilled to be laying here?"

"I'm sorry, hun." Havoc turned back around and squatted back down to face her. "I'm going to talk to Armstrong real quick."

Her head tilted slightly and grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him close. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Trust me, I'm not." He straightened up and left the medical ward, hearing Kym holler about being careful. Making his way to Olivier Armstrong's office, he sucked up his courage and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Armstrong's unmistakable tone came through the door and he entered. "What do you want, Havoc?"

"It's Kym. She's extremely uncomfortable and in a condition that might keep her out of the battlefield for an uncertain amount of time." He kept himself in a calm tone and noticed Armstrong's bored expression didn't change. "If she's not better when it starts, I would like to be in her place."

Olivier blinked and straightened in her chair. "You do alchemy?" Havoc shook his head, 'no'. "Then what of good use are you to me? I know you were an excellent soldier with outstanding firing skills."

"I'm still an excellent soldier." He shot back, bracing his hands on her dark wooden desk. "I can be a sniper. I've done it before and I can do it again."

She blinked slowly, her expression not changing. "Why do you think you can stand in for her if she's not better?"

Havoc was caught off guard by her question and straightened up, sighing softly. "Because she helped me when I was out of the game during the events two years ago. It's only fair I help her while she's out of commission."

"I'll have you know," the General stood up, almost towering over the blond man, "I already have someone coming up who knows about Ishvalan birthing, but the offer to sacrifice yourself for the battlefield is - how do we put it - touching."

Jean swallowed as the woman walked around the desk and swiftly pulled out her sword, resting it on his shoulder as he flinched. He averted his eyes as she walked closer to him until they were inches from each other. "Kym warned me about talking to you," he muttered, keeping his eyes to the floor.

Armstrong chuckled darkly and walked around him, keeping her sword on his shoulder. "You'd think I wouldn't do anything about your precious woman's condition? I trained her to be a killer of Briggs. She will kill someone without a second thought when I say the word. Yet," she paused, standing behind Havoc's slightly trembling body. "You think I would just send her off without considering the recovery she would need?"

"Part of me did, yes." He answered honestly, training his mind to remember his military training. He wasn't going to back down just because the 'Ice Queen' of Briggs was standing right behind him with her deadly sword resting on his shoulder. "She trained herself to the last second with her alchemy on your orders, almost risking her health and the well-being of our child."

Snorting softly, Olivier sheathed her family sword and walked to face him once again, hands behind her back. "You're a silly man, Havoc, yet I can see why she fell for you." The two blonds locked eye contact until Havoc looked away first. Armstrong narrowed her eyes slightly at the sight, glad to see he knew his place. "I wouldn't risk the health and life of my best subordinate. I told her to practice, but she's the one who trained around the clock to the last minute."

Jean felt a pang in his chest, feeling guilty for jumping to conclusion in all the wrong places. "And the person who will be here to help?"

"Should be here at any moment." She tilted her head toward her office doors. "Get back to the medical ward before I change my tone."

Havoc left with a quick salute and sprinted back to the medical ward, skidding to a stop when the Doctor held up a hand for him to slow down. "No need running through my part of the hallway," she warned, tapping a finger to his chest. "Besides, she's fallen asleep after venting about you being a dumb ass hothead and running off to talk to Armstrong."

Kindly smiling to the young Briggs Doctor, Jean quietly walked by her and sat down on the bed, gently stroking Kym's hair. "Yes, I am her dumb ass hothead."

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Major Miles and Scar hustled quickly into the Fort, the chill of the air causing them to move from the car to the fort at a fast pace. Scar shook the snow from his slightly longer hair and looked around. "It's like a giant machine."

Miles wiped his dark shades from condensation, turning his head slightly to his companion. "It pretty much is." He replaced his shades and motioned down the hall. "Come, we do have someone waiting for us."

"I'm aware." Scar followed behind his tutor, a question nagging at the back of his mind. "Didn't expect her to expect a child, though." He observed Miles looking his shoulder at him. "She and I have a slight history, Miles." He was still being watched over the Briggs Major's shoulder, silently expecting him to explain. "We knew each other growing up and she learned her alchemy from my brother."

Raising a silver gray brow, the older Ishvalan paused in his steps and turned. "She told me about that and I know you three grew up together." The scarred man locked his red eyes with his older blood brother. "Keep a level mind, do not judge when we see them and remember you're here to help."

Scar heavily sighed and pressed his lips together, remember he had almost killed Kym while going on a mass killing spree of alchemists. He remained silent as they headed right to the medical ward, swallowing his pride as he saw her once again. "Rooker."

Jean raised his head and frowned, a protective growl coming from his throat. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded almost too loudly, jabbing a pale finger in Scar's direction.

Miles raised his hands and calmly stood between the two men, watching for the slightest movement from the tobacco smoker. "Easy now. He's here to help."

"He's the one Armstrong called to help Kym's pregnancy? No fucking way. I don't want him touching her." He glared at the man over Miles's shoulder, standing protectively over Kym as she stirred in her sleep. "He almost killed her once. I'm not going to give him a second chance!"

"Cool it!" Olivier Armstrong appeared at the door, her blue eyes glaring down the spatting man with just a glance. "I will not allow a fist fight in my fort. Save that for something more serious."

Havoc shook his head sternly. "There's no way I'm going to allow that man to touch Kym. Do you know he almost killed her once? I won't allow it."

Armstrong wiped her sword out and pointed it to his throat, centimeters from causing deadly harm. "You _will_ stop now, Havoc." The blond swallowed heavily as a bead of sweat trailed down from his brow. "Do you really think I have not considered this situation? Watch and learn."

Stepping forward and kneeling down beside Kym's head as she soundly slept through their words, Scar frowned slightly and gently moved her to her back. Jean started advancing to him, but the General stopped him. "Being a former Ishvalan Monk, I had to learn about human anatomy, including female pregnancy." He turned his head slightly to the concerned smoker. "I'm not going to harm her. I'm here to help her."

"How?" He asked bitterly, still not trusting what was going on.

He lowered down the thin blanket and felt around her stomach, hearing Jean growl again. "Just watch." He gently pulled down the hem of her pants and raised her shirt, very gently massaging his fingers along her hip. "I'm trying to relax the dehydrated muscles so they can relax. With how tense they are, birthing will be difficult."

Jean watched the scarred man touch the woman he loved around an area only he alone was intimate with. "I don't like this," he muttered, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

Major Miles took a firm hold of the man's shoulder and walked him out of the room. "How about you hang out here for a bit."

"I-I just don't like this."

"What he's doing is the norm in Ishval. He's not looking at her intimate parts, if that's what you're thinking." The Major removed his dark shades and pocketed them for a moment. "I don't mean to be personal, but has sex helped?"

Slightly taken aback from the question, Jean reached into his pocket and retrieved a cigarette and his lighter. "She hasn't been wanting to." He inhaled a long drag and leaned against the wall, rubbing his temples with the heel of his hands. "Fuck, I'm just...I don't know what to do anymore."

Miles sighed and joined the flustered man against the wall. "I had asked if you two had had sex because the endorphin from an orgasm relaxes the muscles." He explained, pocketing his hands. "I had done the same thing with my wife and she's not Ishvalan."

"Your wife?" Jean snorted as he inhaled another long drag, letting it out through his nostrils. "How long have you two been together?"

"Ten years." He took note of Havoc's expression and softly chuckled. "Kym and I only slept together four times during the four years she was here before she met you."

Jean shook his head. He had a basic idea of Kym's past that involved three comrades in Briggs, but he never knew one was married. "You were married and still slept with her?"

"Understand when you don't see your loved ones for eight months in a year, you can get lonely and seek human comfort." The Major didn't move from his position, watching the medical ward door carefully. "Kym was there and our first time was during her first month here-"

The blond cut him off with a snort. "I know that bit. She's already told me."

"Good. Then you'd understand why I asked if you two had had sex during this difficult month. I'm not looking for details, I am just asking as one concerned friend to another."

Havoc turned his head slightly. "Friend?"

Miles grinned and headed toward the door when the doc waved them in. "Why not? Known you for two years and you've treated her right, right?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so," he answered, still trying to fully grasp what was going on at that moment. His eyes landed on Kym, who was looking rather exhausted, but wasn't wincing in pain like before. "Kym?"

She gave a faint smile and reached a hand out, waiting for him to walk over and take it. "Where were you?"

He slipped his paler hand into her darker one. "I needed to do some serious thinking and apparently needed someone to talk to." He glanced over at Scar, observing the man washing his hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, surprisingly. He helped." Rooker nodded her in the ex-monk's direction. "Doc seems to believe I can have this baby any day now."

"You're not fully nine months yet," he pointed out with concern. "Isn't that dangerous?"

The Briggs doc spoke up, writing down on a chart. "It can, but with the technology Neil's been working on, we can do it." She passed a glance to General Armstrong. "Right, sir?"

"Do what you must." She responded, leaving the medical ward swiftly. "I'll be in my office." She gave Havoc a passing glance as she left, noting his trembling fists at his side.

Scar placed a hand Kym's shoulder as she slowly sat up. "How's the pain?"

"Better. I want to walk around a bit," she gradually got to her feet and took Jean's trembling hand. "Come with me."

Jean grasped her hand as they walked out of the double medical ward doors, down the hallway. "I can't believe you let him touch you."

Snorting at his words, Rooker nodded at a few soldiers walking by before responding. "If you hadn't noticed, I was asleep." She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. "Besides, I knew him growing up. He's not dangerous anymore. He made a promise to not cause anymore harm and when an Ishvalan makes a promise, they keep it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, especially with how far along you are." He protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they stepped out into the chilly mountain air along the outside balcony. "And you might have the baby any day now? Is this common among Ishvalan women or just something that happens?"

"It's just something that happens." Kym closed her eyes and inhaled the cold air. "The longer it stays in, the better the chance for survival."

Jean Havoc lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out as a breeze went by, watching it disappear into the winds. "We do need to think of a name."

"We do." She waved a hand to get the tobacco scent away. "I'm standing here pregnant and you still smoke around me. You need help, love."

"My nerves are shot. I can't help it." He stared down at the cigarette in his hand as he flicked the ash off. "It's all I know."

Kym rubbed his back as they continued to stand on the balcony, watching the faint glow of North City in the far distance. "I know smoking is all you know. I'm not telling you to quit, but I'm just sayin' you could use some natural calming mechanisms."

"Like what?" He finished the cigarette rather quickly and snubbed out what was left, exhaling what he held in his lungs.

The blizzard Alchemist shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe taking deep breaths."

"For you, I'll try," Jean honestly admitted, wrapping an arm around her waist, feeling her fingers gently caressing his back.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker and Izaak Havoc are my own creations. All others belong Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Two weeks later -

Jean just about dropped his check list and the North City train station when he got the call. The Briggs primary communications operator - Karley - practically yelled into the phone about Kym finally going into labor after days of waiting. Havoc shoved his clipboard and pen into the hands of the train operator. "Give this to Marks in Central. I've gotta go."

The operator looked confused by the man's sudden need to leave and asked loudly, "Where are you going?"

"My girlfriend's having our baby!" He yelled over his shoulder, almost running into an oncoming vehicle. "Just don't have the baby before I get there," he muttered, jumping into his parked military vehicle and heading down the dirt road.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Scrubbing her hands and arms thoroughly, the Briggs doctor listened to her patient groaning as another contraction rolled through her body. "You need to take deeper breaths, Kym. Take deep breaths and exhale slowly."

"Oh, I'm trying, doc." She whimpered, rolling over onto her side to relieve the pressure. Rooker glanced up when she felt a presence standing over her and gave a look. "Can't you leave me alone for once?"

Scar raised a brow and sat down behind her, placing his hand on her lower back. "You need to be more grateful I'm here to release some of your pain." He applied pressure to her lower back muscles as they tensed with contractions. "Take deep breaths now."

"Go suck a dick!" Kym snapped, glaring at the man over her shoulder. "I'm trying my damn best to take deep breaths. Hey, how about I shove a watermelon up one of your nostrils and watch you struggle to push it out!"

Doc sighed as she pulled on sterile gloves. "I know how much you're enjoying laying on your side, but I need you on your back so I can see how far along you are."

"I want Jean," the alchemist whimpered, showing a weakness she hid from others. "I can't have this baby without Jean."

Pressing her lips together, the doc sat by her side and firmly rubbed her shoulder. "He was contacted and I know he's coming as fast as he can." She observed her patient taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and hugged her stomach. "If the baby is ready to come out, it's going to whether he's here or not."

"Okay," Kym sighed out and rolled onto her back as Scar left, letting the curtain fall behind him. "He just doesn't want to miss this."

"No expecting father wants to," the Briggs Doctor smiled, scooting between Kym's parted legs and felt around quickly. "I hate to say this, but you're ready."

Just as Kym was about to protest loudly, Jean sprinted through the double doors and skidded to a stop inches from the Brigg doc's ever-so-amused face. "I'm here! I'm here."

"Jean!" Rooker sat up slightly and winced, falling back against the medical bed. She reached a hand out and he grasped it firmly, his chilly fingers feeling great against her warm skin. "Glad you managed to get here."

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, grinning from ear to ear. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Alright, kids. Let's get this show on the road," Doc spoke up, fastening a mask over her mouth and nose and pulling a medical apron on. "When I say push, you push, okay?" Kym nodded her head and grasped Jean's hand firmly. "Okay, here we go. Start pushing."

Havoc licked his lips nervously as Kym pressed her face into his arm as she pushed, her groaning muffled in his coat sleeve. "You're doing great. You're doing great," he whispered against her ear as she panted.

"Stop pushing now." Doc reached for a towel and gently dabbed away to see better. "You are doing very good, Kym. I see a head. The hardest part is going to be the shoulders. Keep taking those deep breaths until I say push."

Jean wanted to see what the doctor was seeing, but he couldn't bring himself to look. "Idea what the hair color is, if there is hair?"

"We do have hair and it looks blond." She grinned behind the mask as Havoc's face lit up. "Can't tell what the skin color is yet, but we'll find out the gender in just a moment. Start pushing again, Kym."

"Fuck," Kym groaned as she started pushing again, her fingernails digging into Jean's paler flesh. "I can't...I can't keep it up." She paused mid-pushed and closed her eyes, sweat beading down her brow as she panted. "I can't do this."

Havoc squatted down to her eye level and used a cloth to wipe her face. "You can do this, Kym. You're almost done, hun. Just need to get past the shoulders and we will have our baby." Her red irises locked onto his blue ones and he grinned. "You can do this, babe."

Rooker's eyes gave a rare pleading look for this part to end, but when she bit down on her bottom lip and started pushing once more, Jean's simple words seemed to have helped. "I blame you for this, though."

"You can blame me all you want once this is done," he responded with a smile, kissing the back of her hand.

Doc took a hold of a towel and wiped something off, her eyes creasing from smiling. "The head's out. You're almost done."

Jean's ears caught the sound of something faintly whimpering and looked at the Briggs Doctor. "I-Is that the baby?"

"Sure is. Not even fully delivered and it's attempting to cry." She raised her eyes and nodded to Kym. "One more push, kiddo."

Kym strained once more and pushed with all the energy she had left, letting out a strangled cry as she finished delivering her first child. Her head fell back against the bed and she panted heavily, her ears ringing from the magical sound of the newborn crying. "What is it?"

His eyes watering at seeing his child, Jean reached a hand out and touched the slightly bloody balled up fist. "It's a boy." He turned his head to grin down at Kym's exhausted face. "It's a little boy."

"I want to see him," Kym asked, attempting to sit up, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

The doc cleaned up the newborn with warm water. "One moment, Kym." She patted him dry and wrapped him up in a warm blanket, carefully placing him in Kym's open arms. "Congrats, Rook."

"Hey, little guy." Kym gently touched the delicate fingers of her son, counting his fingers and feeling for his toes tucked inside the blanket. "His skin color is slightly lighter than mine."

Jean pulled a chair over and leaned close, getting a good look of the baby. "Blond hair and very slight dark skin. Five hundred cens the eyes are blue."

"You've got a bet," Kym laughed softly, slipping a finger into the baby's balled up fist as he calmed down. "Hey, baby boy. Going to show us your eyes?" The infant squished up his face and started to gradually open his eyes, starting out by squinting until he grew used to the lighting. "You owe me."

"Damn!" Jean dropped his head and fished around in his pockets, pulling out 500 cens. "Okay, you win. He does need a name, however."

Rooker warmly smiled and gently placed the newborn into Jean's arms and suggested, "How about you name him?"

"Really?" He squeaked, hearing the newborn whine a little as he attempted to rest. "I-I'm not good with names."

Smiling with exhaustion plastered on her face, Kym patted his leg reassuring. "Honestly, I trust you. What name comes to mind when you look at him?"

Havoc looked down at the newborn and licked his lips nervously. His blue eyes scanned over the light shade of caramel-like skin and blond hair and contemplated different names. "Izaak."

"Izaak?" Kym's eyes lit up thoughtfully, allowing the name to roll off her tongue. "Izaak. I like it, Jean. I really like it."

Grinning proudly, Jean Havoc happily held the newborn infant close to his chest and whispered, "My baby boy, Izaak."

* * *

"Again. I want you to do it again." Olivier Armstrong demanded with her commanding tone as Kym fell to one knee, sweat beading down her brow. Barely three months after giving birth to her son, Rooker was back to her demanding training to master an alchemic move no one had tried - combining two different alchemy styles to make one powerful alchemic attack. However, she had to get her alchemy powerful enough before she could combine it with a different element. "Get back up, Alchemist!"

Rooker hoisted herself up and held her hands up in front of her, palms facing the wide, open training room. Frowning in concentration, she formed an intimidating haze of crystallized snowflakes. The barely visible specks caused her fingertips to redden as they started freezing the air around them until the entire training room was filled with the haze.

Standing before them was an unarmed death row inmate from South City, his body trembling from the cold and fear. It was his execution and Kym was the executioner. His flesh started to freeze as the crystallized flakes made contact with him, causing frostbite on his fingers, chin and nose as he scrambled to stay warm. He stared up at the women before him, his dark eyes pleading for them to stop, but got no empathy as Kym's hands clapped together and the haze darted in his direction, spearing through his body, exiting through his back as bloody specks.

Armstrong smirked as the man collapsed the floor, his flesh blackened by frostbite and his blood smearing the wall behind him. "Good. Very good, Alchemist."

Panting heavily, Kym pulled her gloves on to warm her hands and turned to face her commanding officer. "Thank you, sir."

Nodding for the body to be taken away, Oliver walked forward and firmly placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's much better than last week. Does today's work feel like the strongest you can be?"

"Probably, sir. But I won't know unless I try again," She admitted, eyes darting up the viewing balcony, recognizing the shadowed figure behind the tinted windows. "Am I excused for now, sir?"

"You are. I want to try again this evening. Be here at Nineteen hundred hours."

Kym saluted General Armstrong and left the room, almost jogging up to see the figure. "Jean, you don't need to be here."

Havoc stood there, still staring out the viewing windows. His expression showed how he felt about what he saw - disgust and sadness. "I don't know why I came up to see, but part of me wanted to watch this new thing you've been working so hard on." He looked down at the napping three month old at his feet, wrapped up in several blankets and sound asleep. "I can understand doing it to against the trees outside or a mountain side, but a living person?"

"We've been through this, Jean." She started, placing her hands on her hips. "And you've been told several times you don't need to watch what we do here. I'm not the only one who kills prisoners. You should see the new recruits. They normally don't kill them with the first shot!" They stood in silence for a moment. When Jean didn't turn to look at her, Rooker dropped the ball on him. "We're going to war with Drachma in a month and I'm commanding one of the four divisions."

Jean's head flew up and he stared at her, unable to grasp completely what she said. "Y-you're leaving? What about Izaak? I can't raise him myself and I can't lose you."

"You're not losing me, sweetheart, and you're not going to be raising him alone." She stepped forward and gently scooped up the snoozing newborn, holding him close to her chest. "There are going to military troops arriving within the next few weeks, including some familiar faces."

"What about the baby?" He asked again, stepping closer and grasping her shoulders gently. "What about me?"

Kym reached a hand up to touch his face, feeling his warm skin under her gloved hand. "Jean-"

"Havoc? Can I speak with you?" Major Armstrong stood in the doorway of the viewing balcony, her intimidating gaze bearing down on the pair. Jean nodded his blond head and gave Kym one last look as he turned to follow the commanding officer silently until they reached her office. "Remember when you offered your rifle skills?"

He nodded his head, failing to swallow his fear. "I do, yes."

"You will be needed. You will be assigned to a division who will be stationed in one of the four paths Drachma has to Amestris." She explained in a calm tone, watching the color drain from his face. "Your child will be taken care of here in Fort Briggs."

Swallowing heavily, a cold sweat formed over his body and his hands began to tremble. "A-And what will I be needed for, sir?"

"Sniper squad."

He thought for sure he was going to be sick. "I understand."

"Good. That will be all."

Havoc gave a silent salute and left, his legs numbly walking toward the assigned quarters he and Kym shared. He barely registered her saying his name as he walked in and sat on the couch, the look of complete shock plastered on his face. "Jean?" He finally raised his head, blindly staring at her. "Jean, can you hear me? What happened?"

"We're both going to the front lines." He wheezed out, still not able to fully trust himself with words. "I-I'm going to be with the sniper squad."

Kym's eyes fell and she sat down on the floor in front of him, closing her red eyes for a moment. "What about Izaak?"

"He'll be kept safe here in the Fort." Jean leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, lifting his sad eyes to Kym's blank expression. "What do we do?"

She raised her eyes, her military side taking over. "We do what we're suppose to do. If General Armstrong says he's going to be safe here, then we must trust her. Briggs soldiers don't second guess orders."

Havoc wanted to roll his eyes. He was used to Kym turning to her training to cope with situations she didn't want to think about, but this was war on their shoulders. There was a chance neither one would come out alive and leaving their son an orphan. "Don't do that, Kym."

Standing up and balling up her fists for a moment, Rooker stared him down until he stood before her. The more they stared at each other, the colder the room became as her mental training kicked in and her alchemy began to react. She only snapped out of it when he muttered, 'stop'.

"I'm sorry, Jean," the Ishvalan Alchemist whispered, rubbing her left temple with the heel of her hand. "I'm so sorry I said that. I should know better than to say things like that to you."

Jean reached his arms out and pulled Kym to his chest, allowing the woman he loved to bury her face into his chest. They stood together for several long moments, only to be disturbed when Izaak awoke and began to whimper for attention.

Pulling away from his embrace and leaning over the crib, Rooker scooped up the infant and hugged him close. "Drachma is not an easy country to watch over, Jean." She began softly. "I've been here long enough to have learned that." Adjusting her hold of the infant and parting her military coat and shirt, she allowed the infant to nurse and smiled warmly. "So this is what we're going to do; we are going to make damn sure this little guy isn't left alone."

"How?"

She turned to face him, a determined smile on her face. "We're going to train until every single first shot to the enemy will be fatal. I am going to make sure you are just as deadly as other Briggs Bears. You have a damn good shot, but you have never had Briggs training."

Swallowing heavily as Kym neared him with that look in her eye, Jean knew he was going to have to do something he hadn't done before - execute death row inmates. "I'm not going to like this."

"You will get used to it," she reassured as she patted Izaak's back. Taking a seat on the couch, Kym leaned back and observed Jean mentally battling his moral values. "Well?"

Jean's shoulders fell and heavily sighed, his eyes settling on their son. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll do it for him and for this country."

Kym's face lit up as she smiled. "I'm proud of you, Jean."

He nodded his head nervously and fished out his pack of cigarettes. "Can I smoke in the training room when training?"

"Of course. Armstrong will allow anything sort of mechanism to keep her soldiers focused."

Nodding his head again, Jean fidgeted with the pack before stuffing it back in his pocket. "Okay."

"Come here." She held a hand out and observed Jean taking a hold of her hand, gently pulling him down to sit next to her. "It'll be okay. We can both do this and we can do this together. Besides, General Armstrong knows you and knows Mustang. There is no way she would ask you to do this if you didn't have the skills you have."

"True," he agreed, his face flushing slightly. Distracting himself, he looked down at the infant nursing and sighed in wanting. "Can a father be slightly jealous of his son?"

Kym shrugged. "I guess so. Why?"

"Because he gets to do that and I don't," Jean slightly whined, resting his head on her shoulder.

Rooker laughed out loud, tossing her head back until tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Damn, Jean. He's not 'playing' with them, he's feeding."

Crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, Jean slide down in his seat and muttered, "Still jealous."

"Big baby," Kym muttered back, sticking her tongue out when he made a face.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker and Izaak Havoc are my own creations. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. Adult content because I can't resist putting it in!**

Inhaling a slow breath and exhaling it just as slowly, Jean Havoc gazed through the scope of his rifle and aimed for the skull of a death row inmate. He laid sprawled on his stomach in a ledge that had been built to train recruits for the Fort Briggs Sniper Squad. Part of him begged him not to do this to a living person, but another part told him these were people destined for execution. "You can do this, Jean." He whispered, giving himself his own prep talk.

Kym walked into the training room and looked up where Jean had been stationed for training, gradually turning her attention to the blindfolded men before her. "You four have been accused and tried for crimes you found guilty of. If any one of you have any final words, now would be your chance to say so."

The four blinded men stood perfectly still with their hands bound behind their backs, attempting to look unnerved to what was going to happen. Kym looked up at Jean and signaled him to start.

"I can do this," he whispered softly, cradling the butt of the sniper rifle to his shoulder and scanning through the scope. "Here we go." He pulled the trigger and a man crumbled to the ground, the back of his head blown open and brain matter starting to spill from the gaping opening.

The three remaining men jumped slightly and one starting to tremble, his knees shaking where he stood. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die!" He yelled, attempting to pull away from where he was tied. Havoc frowned slightly and aimed for the trembling man, pulling the trigger quickly before moving to the last two. They fell in quick succession and an unusual feel of high flowed through his veins.

"Get them out of here," Kym ordered, looking up at the sniper balcony to see the glistening of the rifle Jean held. "You all right up there?"

Havoc blinked a few times and reached for his cigarette pack. "Yes, I'm okay." He quickly lit it and inhaled quickly, allowing the nicotine to fill his lungs. "I'm oddly feeling okay."

Rooker noted a strange tone in his words and frowned slightly. "Okay then. Henschel's bringing four more inmates to execute. General Armstrong wants them taken down in less than a minute."

"Is speed really the key here?" He asked, peering over the edge slightly, cigarette bobbing up and down as he spoke.

"It's going to be when we're going against Drachma. They're just as ruthless as we are and we can't spare an extra second when facing them." She explained as Henschel led four bound men into the room. With them blindfolded, they couldn't see where their executor was stationed. "Why is one of them limping, Henschel?"

The broad shouldered blond man shrugged his shoulders with a glee in his blue eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because some smart ass inmate is being a big pussy."

"That is a real shame," she smirked, taking a hold of the men's arms and tying them to posts. "That is just a real shame."

Henschel left the room with a chuckle, leaving Kym to ask if any had last words. "If none of you do, so be it." She raised an arm to signal Jean and watched as all four fell rapidly, one perfect shot to the head for each of them. "Perfect."

Up in the balcony, Jean Havoc couldn't shake the adrenaline rush he was feeling. It was almost like he enjoyed it.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Armstrong scanned over the Northern mountain range map before her, carefully jotting down where each platoon was going to be stationed. Four mountain passes allowed Drachma to enter Amestris and those passes needed to be protected. A faint knock on the door attracted her attention and she raised her blond head. "Come in."

Havoc slipped in quietly and pocketed his hands, unsure if he was doing the right thing. "Can I ask you something, sir?"

"What?" Armstrong's eyes scanned over the map, barely looking at the man before her.

"I'm not a soldier anymore. I'm just a man who is in charge of transporting weapons to the military command centers."

Olivier raised a brow when he spoke, not understanding what he was getting to. "Get to the point, Havoc."

"Why do you want me here? Wouldn't it be better if I was stationed with the men in the East or Central City?" He wasn't even sure if he had thought this fully through, not that he was speaking to the commanding officer.

The towering woman straightened up and looked at Jean. "I don't want anyone else to have your skills. I want your skills for myself and that is all." She tilted her head slightly and asked, "Besides, with your girlfriend and son here, why would you consider being somewhere else?"

"I-I'm not sure anymore for my reasoning, sir. I was just thinking it would be helpful to prepare others for the upcoming war with Drachma."

Armstrong shook her head. "That won't happen for a while and that's up to me to get Central Command to aid us if we need it. Since the incident two years ago, many military forces are still apprehensive to help because they believe we killed innocent Central troops, Fuhrer Bradley and his son."

Havoc lowered his blue eyes. During the coup two years ago, he had been paralyzed from the waist down and was only able to really help by sending weapons and back up to keep Mustang and the others well stocked. "I understand, sir."

"I don't even think certain officers want a former paralyzed man around who's in a relationship with a Fort Briggs Alchemist. According to Major Miles, the tension between Ishval and Amestris is less, but it's still there." She leaned back over the desk and marked a spot on the map. "We're going to war within a week and this fort is going to get a little crowded when more military personal arrive who volunteered. Tomorrow I will be going over plans with those in charge of each platoon and move on from there."

Jean nodded his head slightly. "I understand." As he turned to leave, Olivier called his name once more. "Yes, sir?"

"How was training today?"

Feeling the adrenaline high as he thought back to that morning, all he was able to muster was a nod. "It went well, General."

"Good. You may leave."

* * *

He slowly walked down the hall toward the personal quarters, his cigarette listlessly hanging from his lips. His heart pounded in his chest as his mind wondered back to the executions first thing in the morning. Jean had shot and killed people before, but it either from protecting the public or himself. He had never participated in military executions before, even when he had been offered the chance. What he did earlier felt _thrilling_.

Cracking a small smile, he finally understood what Kym had told him once. After he earned his job with transporting weapons, he had noticed a small look of glee in her eyes after one evening of executions. Her hands were cold from using her alchemy and she smelled of sweat, but she was still full of the adrenaline rush.

Opening the door to his quarters, Jean noticed Kym standing by the window and pointing out the brightest stars to a curious Izaak, his chubby infant fingers gripping her military jacket. "See that one there? That star is Gresta, named after the a legendary Ishvalan tribe leader a long time ago." She smiled at the infant when he cracked a big toothless smile and pointed a finger in the direction her finger was pointing. Catching a slight scent of cigarettes, Kym turned her head and smiled happily at Jean. "Looks like daddy's back, buddy."

"Hey, big guy," Havoc happily said the baby, lifting him up from Kym's arms and held him over his head. "Who's my big guy, huh? Are you my big guy?" Izaak cooed ecstatically, reaching his hands out to touch Jean's paler skin. "Every time I look at you, you get a little bigger. Is mommy feeding you 'mighty milk' or what?"

Rooker crossed her arms loosely and smiled. "I may as well be."

"Because Izaak has the best mommy in the world," he muttered, leaning over to kiss her gently. "How has it been since we've been together?"

Kym observed his face carefully and gave a sly smirk. "If that's what you're thinking, you get to put the baby down for the night, then."

"Bet I can do it in less than ten minutes." Jean proudly boasted.

Rooker shook her head as she walked away to the bed. "Bet you can't!"

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Third minutes later, Jean pitifully walked into the bedroom. "That child of ours." He stripped off his shirt and scratched the back of his head. "I don't remember him being so fussy to put down for the night."

"You'd be surprised. Izaak has quite the personality." Rooker sighed, laying back on her elbows on the bed, waiting for Jean to turn and see her laying there - waiting patiently.

Jean chuckled and almost swallowed his tongue when he turned to see her laying before him in the bed, right knee casually bent at the knee while her left laid straight out. The moonlight reflected perfectly off her bare body and Havoc couldn't find the right words to say. How her legs were positioned gave him an almost perfect view of her lower region and his mouth began to water. "Uh, huh," he wheezed, almost stumbling over his own feet as he neared the bed. "Wow, Kym."

"You going to stare all night or do I need to steer you in the right direction?" Kym whispered hotly, lifting her left leg and playfully tickling the growing bulge in his pants with her toes.

He squeaked and combed his fingers through his blond hair. "You may need to steer me, to be honest." He heavily swallowed when she tickled him a little more with her toes before sitting up, reaching slowly to his belt to unbuckle. Jean licked his lips once she reached in to free his hardening self, almost wondering what she was going to do next.

Kym moved to her knees and smiled warmly up at Havoc, her hands gently running up and down his chest as he kicked his pants off. "Do I still need to steer you?"

"I'm actually curious to see what you're going to do," he sighed out, closing his eyes when her fingers glazed lightly over his troublesome scars on his torso. "I would like it if you would touch me there more."

Smiling at his request, the Alchemist leaned in to lightly kiss his lips before slowly lowering herself down, leaving a trail of kisses and licks along the way. Once her darker lips made contact with the damaged flesh, she heard Jean lightly hiss and his fingers wove in her hair. It wasn't sensitive anymore, but just feeling someone touching it caused dark images to flash in Jean's mind. When her lips touched it again, he mentally saw **_her_ **standing before him and Mustang, taunting them seductively. Another touch of the lips and a flash of the spearing fingers penetrating him flashed before him, remembering the unbearable pain. Kym touched the scarred flesh again and he could almost hear himself gasping from the injury in his ears. _I have the worse luck with women. _He remembered thinking those words before he fell unconscious.

"Stop," he gasped, lightly pulling her away by her hair. "Please, stop."

Concern filled her eyes and Kym cupped his face. "You okay?" Rooker noticed sadness in his normally chipper blue eyes and her brows furrowed. "What's the matter? Is it because of what I did?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head slightly. "It's just..." Jean paused and took a hold of her hands with his. "I keep seeing _her_."

Kym's shoulders went slack and sadness fell on her face. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry." She sat back on her feet and watched him sit down beside her. "If you want, I won't touch them again."

Jean heavily sighed and shook his head again. "I don't want that. I want you to be able to touch me without fear of me getting stressed." He explained, grasping her hands firmly in his well muscled hands. "I'll get over it. It will just take me time."

"I can help you with that." She offered, scooting closer to him. "If you give me a chance, I help now." The half Ishvalan woman leaned in gently and lightly brushed her lips against his, hearing his breathing hitch slightly. When he turned his head ever so slightly in her direction and slipped his eyes closed, Kym pulled her hands from his and slowly pushed him to lay down. "Trust me?"

"When have I not trusted you?" Havoc opened his eyes and gazed deeply into her red ones. Watching him carefully, Kym gradually lowered herself and lightly licked his stomach, keeping small distance between her and the scarred tissue. His fingers gently touched her face when her tongue flicked out again, feeling his abdominal muscles twitch from the contact. "I like that," he whispered, letting her know of the effect of her actions.

Chuckling in her throat, the woman reached a hand down to caress his arousing manhood and moved a little closer to his scars. She gently kissed and nibbled on his flesh again and heard a faint growl escape from his mouth. Never shy of her affections toward the man she loved, Kym scooted down to face his erection and dragged her tongue up from the base to the head, her fingers gently touching his damaged side. Jean lightly bucked up at her ministrations and she giggled. "Did you like that?"

He nodded as his anxiety from earlier started to ease up, his mind being overwhelmed by pleasure. "I do. C-Can you do it again?"

"Of course," she happily answered, her face lighting up. Gently placing her hand on his scars, she watched his reactions as she took him into her mouth, dragging her tongue along his length. The heavier Jean moaned and groaned, the more Kym caressed and rubbed the scars. She could feel him ridding himself of the horror he experienced. She pulled away seconds before he climaxed, hearing him cry out gruffly as she lightly caressed his wounded side. "Shhh. I'm right here, Jean."

Panting heavily and wiping away tears from his face, Havoc reached a hand out for her to touch while he continued to catch his breath. "Thank you."

Kym smiled down at him and took a hold of his hand, letting her other hand gently touch his scars. "Do you still see her when I do this?" He shook his head and her smile grew bigger. "Good."

Havoc licked his lips slyly and rolled them over, pinning her under him. Kym squeaked and started giggling as he pulled her legs over his shoulders. "Maybe I should repay you for that."

"Maybe you should." Kym gave him a look and reached a hand down, lightly touching herself. "It would seem unfair for me to romance you while I'm left by myself."

"'Romance'? Is that what we calling it now?" Havoc pondered that as he glanced down to where her hand laid and waved it away. "I prefer 'getting down to business'." He pinned her hands by her head and kissed her passionately, sliding himself in with ease. Kym hummed as he filled her, twisting her hands to weave her fingers with him. Jean pulled away slightly and whispered in her ear, "Ready?"

Rooker arched her back when he rotated his waist, causing her to groan heavily. "I've always been ready when it comes to you." She giggled when he lowered his head, enclosing his mouth over one breast and began moving. Turning her head to one side, she slipped her eyes closed and pulled her hands free to wrap her arms around Havoc's strong back.

Jean groaned as his thrusts grew more erratic, his adrenaline from earlier's sniper training coming back. Not wanting to harm the woman under him, he moved her legs to rest on his thighs and he continued pleasurable adventure. He sat up on his hands and tossed his head back, feeling Kym's fingers digging into his biceps. "Fuck, Kym."

She forced a laugh and opened her eyes to see him towering over her as he moved, his muscled flesh slick with sweat. "Gods, this feels so good."

"Get a hold of the headboard," Jean suggested, slowing down until she reached her hands up and grasped the bars of the bed headboard. "Keep a good hold of it."

"Got it," she replied, only to gasp loudly when he went back to molesting a breast, adding in rotating his hips and pressing his pelvic against hers. "Shit!" Havoc's muffled hum caused her to groan out his name. "Oh, yes." Every nerve in her body was on fire, craving to feel every ounce of lust and desire Jean Havoc had for her.

His ears rang from her moaning and it was only a matter of time. Grinding his teeth, Jean wrapped his arms firmly around Kym and moved his hips harder, panting hotly against her neck. Kym's nails dug into the wooden bars of the headboard, her body going stiff as her orgasm rolled through her. Havoc continued to thrust through her climax until he cried out with his, pressing his face into her neck.

Kym trembled as she came down from her high, forcing her fingers to relax and wrapping her arms around Jean as he panted heavily. "I love you so much," she whispered softly, combing her fingers through his damp blond hair as he settled down on top of her.

"I love you, too." He rested his head in the crook of her neck and lazily brushed aside lonely strands of hair from her face. "Can I admit something?"

Rooker raised one brown brow for a moment, thinking it was an odd time for him to admit anything. "I guess so. What is it?"

"I actually liked killing those men this morning." He focused on her facial expressions and when they didn't change, he continued. "Felt like a rush, you know?"

A gradual smile creased over her face and Kym turned her head to kiss him gently. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, if you do feel so," she explained softly, resting her cheek against his forehead. "Feeling adrenaline will help you survive."

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. "Good to know." His pale arms wrapped tighter around her darker body and asked, "Can we stay like this forever?"

A chuckle broke through silence after his question. "I wish we could." Her fingers lightly caressed his back, listening to his breathing becoming steady and slow as he drifted off. "I wish, sweetheart."

**to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker and Izaak Havoc are my own characters. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. If I make geographical errors, remember this is a fanfiction and not actual Fullmetal Alchemist facts.  
A/N: Terrible sorry this chapter took so long. Life has been...well, life.**

Hunkered down behind a barrier of sandbags, Kym Rooker scanned through the binoculars to see Drachma troops slowly heading their direction. Their characteristic Drachma tanks stood out among the walking soldiers. She frowned and counted the number of commanders on horses. _Two...no. Make that three? Looks like four. _"This isn't good," she muttered, lowering the binoculars and - staying low to the ground - worked her way back to where her troops were. It had been four days since Olivier Armstrong had sent them out to defend Arch's Pass, one of the four mountain passes to Amestris. The thick trees allowed cover for her and the three hundred men she was in charge of, but the arched hill - hence the name - made it difficult for the Briggs Bears to make positive sure where the rival army was positioning themselves.

"Henschel!" Kym called over her second-in-command, disturbing him momentarily as he was overseeing tents being set up. "They're coming."

The second Lieutenant seemed slightly stunned at first and quickly recovered to looking ready to take orders. "What do we do?"

"We wait until they make the first attack. Get everyone together when I say the word and stay low to the ground when you're out of the trees. They'll be able to see us once we're out of the trees." She instructed, trying to keep her trusted second hand safe. "It would be easier to move around at night in the dark, but don't use any sort of lighting. Be sure to pass this one to the troops and get the snipers gathered. I need to talk with them as soon as possible." Henschel nodded his head and Kym walked off, heading toward a tent that held communications.

Karley lifted his head from listening to radio scans and shook his head 'no'. "We haven't heard anything from the other three platoons, yet."

"That's fine. Send a message to General Armstrong and let her know Drachma troops are nearing us. We'll strike when they strike first." Karley stared up at her for a moment. "Still on this planet, buddy?"

Shaking his head slightly, clearing his throat loudly. "Yes, uh, send a message to General Armstrong and let her know Drachma's coming." He raised his darker brows and shook his head slightly, as if it was starting to sink in. "This is it, isn't it?"

Rooker paused from reading over reports he had written down, staring at her friend thoughtfully. "It could be, but we don't give up easily and you know that. You were there in Central and managed to survive that and can do the same here." She gave him a smile and walked out of the tent, wondering for a moment if Jean was doing all right under Armstrong's platoon of troops.

As she headed in the direction to check the construction of the hidden sniper nests in the thick trees, Henschel called her over. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"I have the snipers you wanted to see." Standing behind the man were six hooded figures, sniper rifles over their shoulders.

The Major nodded her head and excused the man, turning her attention to the six people. "Very good. I was hoping to meet you all as I hadn't had the chance to meet you before we were deployed."

The six saluted and she returned it, knowing none of them were Jean. Armstrong personally wanted him on the platoon she was in charge of as she was very impressed with his skills. "When shall we expect to be placed in the sniper nests?" One asked, her hand still up in a salute.

_I recognize that voice, _Kym wondered with a slightly raised brow. "I was on my way to check on the building progress and will let you know as soon as possible." She turned her light brown head and looked in the direction where the Drachma army was. "Be sure to be on call at all times, understood?"

"Sir!"

They each turned to leave except one; the female Kym had recognized by voice. "I wouldn't be speaking out of place, would I?"

Kym shook her head, wondering if the woman would lower her hood. "Of course not, but could you lower your hood, please?"

The woman smiled and lowered it, her blond hair held up by a clip. "Long time, no see, Kym."

"Riza! I thought I recognized that voice." Rooker resisted throwing her arms around the woman and hugging her tightly, but resisted and she motioned them to follow to Kym's own tent to talk. "How long have you been in the North?"

Hawkeye sat down carefully on the padded floor and placed her rifle down carefully. "About six days. Roy's up here, too."

"Where's he?"

She jabbed her finger in one direction behind them, pointing toward where the third division was being stationed. "He's with the third division as an Alchemist. He can still do fire, but he's been having fun expanding it, like what Fullmetal- I mean, what Edward Elric did."

Red eyes caught the glimmer of a gold ring on Riza's finger and they widened. "You got married?"

Riza glanced at the ring and blushed, twirling it on her finger slowly. "Yes, although it still feels surreal."

Unable to resist, Kym leaned in and asked with a sly smile, "To who?"

The sniper bit down on her bottom lip with a smile. "Roy. He knew some higher ups who would turn a blind eye on it and we got hitched some time later. I have a little boy back at home, being watched by his foster mother." Her smiled turned sad, remembering her son. "He might turn two while I'm here in this hell."

"I've got a son, too," Kym started, her voice sad. "He might have his first birthday without myself or Jean there."

Riza looked at the Blizzard Alchemist, a question coming to mind. "Why...why don't you use your alch-"

"Because I don't want to do what Bradley did to my people," she answered quickly, her red eyes going dark for a moment. "I was there when the extermination started and saw many people I knew being murdered in brutal ways. People I knew being forcefully taken for human experiments and hearing them loudly scream in pain in nearby buildings. People I knew being slaughtered like sheep as they pleaded for their lives. Even when the highest Priest stepped forward to spare the lives of everyone else and stop the dying on both side, that still didn't end the slaughter."

The women sat in silence in the tent. Riza allowed Kym to vent out her frustration in silence, saddened for what the woman had experienced countless times during those difficult years. "I'm sorry," she finally responded softly. "I know I can't do anything to take care of the pain you felt, but please know I never wanted to kill people who did no harm."

Rooker sighed sadly, forcing her tears to stay away. "I know you didn't, but that anger's still there. Major Miles is disgusted with what was done to his people as well, but he continues to try and protect this country, too."

"You hated Roy at one point, didn't you?"

"I did, but for some reason...he spared my deceased boyfriend and myself once." She thought back, the taste of burned flesh, ash and decay still on her tongue. "He didn't have to and he had gone back to finish off any survivors, but he spared us."

Hawkeye forced a smile, proud of her husband. "Then he helped you become who you are after that, correct?" Kym nodded her head, a faint smile on her face. "I'm glad he did. You're a wonderful person, Kym. Jean is a lucky guy to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him, too." The women smiled at each other for a moment before attempting to get back down to more serious matters. "Mustang's with the third division?"

Riza nodded her head. "Yes, his is."

"Okay. He's with Major Miles then. Olivier Armstrong's in command of the first division with Jean and fourth is being commanded by Vato Falman. Not many leading commanders wanted to command the divisions since the coup in Central, so Falman - being only a Captain - is going to have to manage." Kym reached for her silver pocket watch and looked at the time. "I have a few more things I need to get to before the sun goes down. Can I trust you to be the head of the sniper squad?"

Hawkeye's eyes widened slightly. "Of course you can."

"Very good. Get something hot to eat, rest and I will let you know when the sniper nests are ready."

K*K*K*K*K*K

Jean Havoc heavily sighed as he inspected the rifle he was assigned to tending to while under orders of Fort Briggs. His sniper's nest was going to be his home and he accepted it as part of his job to protect the country. Reaching into his pocket and fishing out a photograph, he smiled to himself and nailed it next to the small opening he would use to aim out of.

The wrinkled photo of Kym holding Izaak made him smile. He wasn't happy about the way they left Izaak behind - in the care of his parents - but it was better for the youngster instead of being cared for by strangers. Havoc had to physically pull himself away from the balling infant, his rifle flung over his shoulder and tears in his eyes.

His last evening with Kym was nothing more than just holding her against him. After watching Izaak drift off to sleep with his pacifier in his mouth, Jean wordlessly stripped out of his clothes and crawled under the covers to hold her close against his skin. He memorized every curve of her body, the feel of her warm flesh under his hands, the gorgeous desert tint of her skin. He closed his blue eyes and visually remembered how she squirmed under him when they made love, smiling slyly to himself. _All my thoughts end up being dirty, _he thought lightly, humoring himself.

In the far distance, his attention was quickly drawn to the sound of a loud explosion and everything going on froze; birds went silent, the wind stilled and all sounds from below of the men talking went silent.

Major General Olivier Armstrong walked out of her tent and stared off toward the direction of the dark smoke, her blue eyes narrowing with a frown. "And thus is begins," she mused, thinking for a moment before jabbing a finger in a direction. "Get yourselves ready, men!"

"What platoon is that, sir?" One soldier asked as he sprinted by.

"That would be Major Kym Rooker's Platoon," she answered with a sigh. "The Second Platoon."

Faintly hearing her words, Havoc felt his body going cold with sweat. _No. Please, no. Not Kym. _He licked his cold wind chilled lips and shook his head. _No. I need to stay focused now. _He stared straight ahead and noticed an intimating dot through the tree branches. He reached for his handheld radio and called down. "Havoc in nest five, I see the Drachma enemy straight head at eleven o'clock."

_"Roger that. Stay alert."_

Feeling an odd feel of calmness coming over him, Jean Havoc readied his weapon and waited.

* * *

A Drachma tank launched an missile, causing snow, dirt and rock debris to rain upon the Briggs platoon. Kym Rooker yelled for her troops to take cover as shots went out on both sides, taking shelter behind a sandbag with a rifle in her hands. Like Major General Armstrong, Kym was to be at the front with her troops and in the middle of the fight.

She took aim at a few foot soldiers and took them down with ease, noticing the soldier beside her collapsed and the right of her face was splattered with his blood. Ducking down, she wiped the blood from her eye with her sleeve and reached for the body's weapon and ammo, keeping them close in case she or anyone else needed them.

As she turned to look back toward the Drachma soldiers, she glanced down at the fallen man beside her. Rooker sighed heavily when she recognized him as a new recruit a year before. Swiftly, she covered his mangled face with his blood soaked coat and turned her attention to the problem at hand.

The Drachma troops were moving in quickly despite the thick snow on the ground. Several dropped as they were hit, their blood soaking the pure white snow with red. "We're going to be overrun if we don't step up!" Henschel yelled as he threw himself against the sandbags, missing being shot by a centimeters.

"Aim for those who are closer!" She snapped, shooting two enemy men down quickly. She turned and lowered herself against the sandbags, listening carefully as more shots rattled off. "Tell everyone to aim for those who are closer. Our tanks take out their tanks, snipers aim for commanding officers, and so on. Got it?"

Henschel nodded his head, his normally combed back hair ruffled and covered in soot and dirt. "Understood!" Keeping his body low to the ground, he sprinted off with his rifle close to his body. Inhaling a deep breath, Kym turned back around and continued firing, focusing on her aim and listening for any yells for orders.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Vato Falman hated being involved in combat. Last time he had been involved in combat was during the Coup with Mustang in Central City and was forced to face Fuhrer King Bradley at the main gate. His knees had trembled, tears streamed from his eyes and his voice shook with fear.

And here he was - in charge of the fourth division platoon and completely out of his comfort zone. Not only that, he was ducked behind their own sandbags as the Drachma troops were starting to come down on them in full force. Vato's men trusted him to guide them and he had given them a brief plan to keep the enemy at bay and so far, they were following them to the T. It was one of the many things he was grateful for about this platoon and he was proud of his soldiers.

"Fire!" He yelled, quickly flinching from not covering his ears as three tanks behind him launched missiles toward the running Drachma soldiers, sending them flying in various directions and destroying one tank coming closer. "Got it," he muttered with a smirk, pounding his fist on a sandbag. _If I can keep this up, we can do this, _he thought, jumping suddenly where he was when a tank round hit a nearby tree, taking down a large branch and shaking caught snow.

A flustered soldier ran up to Vato, a small trail of blood trickling from a cut on his forehead. "Sir..." Falman turned slightly and saw the look of fear on the younger man. "Sir, I-I don't know what to do."

The captain turned his head toward the oncoming Drachma soldiers, their weapons raised as they charged closer before ducking fallen trees and aimed. "Soldier, stay low behind these sandbags and fire at the enemy!" He hollered over the noise to the terrified soldier, pointing to the sandbags he himself was hiding behind.

The kid ran over and skidded to a stop beside his commanding officer. "I'm sorry about being such a wimp, sir." He apologized quickly. "This is just...I've never done this before, sir."

Falman picked up his rifle and fired at the hunkered Drachma soldiers, killing one to a shot to the left eye. "No need to apologize. This is only my second time involved in a serious battle."

The boy flashed a nervous smile and followed his leader's motions, readying his rifle to fire back.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Roy Mustang stared at a fallen Briggs soldier's open skull, his already pale face growing paler as blood and brain matter leaked from the ragged fatal wound. Moments ago, Mustang had been speaking to the man of where they should be stationed when the man suddenly collapsed, his blood splattering onto Roy's face. _Oh, my god._

Major Miles and Edward Elric quickly ran up behind him and pulled him back to reality, but the death shot continued to ring in his ears. "We need someone in charge of the soldiers on the front. Edward's going to command the tanks and I've got to plan out where to station the troops. Can you do this, Mustang?"

Shaking his head slightly to get the image of the dead man before him, Roy turned to face the two men and observed the rising smoke from an explosion. "I''ll so it."

"Okay." Miles nodded his head and turned his attention to Edward, handing him a handheld radio. "This is the main radio that channels into all of the radios of the tank operators."

Edward nodded his head, staring down at the radio in his hand. "And then what do I do?"

"Make sure their aim is true," the Major responded as he walked by with a wave of his hand. "We need their tanks taken down."

* * *

By that evening, Major General Armstrong was receiving reports from the three other divisions and she heavily exhausted a ragged sigh. "Deaths on both sides, but division three took out one of their six tanks, two wounded two tanks out of six, and four didn't get any." She tossed the reports on her desk and rested her elbows on the desk, looking at her new go-to guy, Havoc. "Hopefully tomorrow's reports will be better with division four. I have trust in Captain Falman, however."

Havoc, covered in grit and grim from today's battle, eyed the reports and swallowed. "Who's been killed?"

Armstrong's blue eyes scanned over the sniper and cracked a small smirk. "No one you know. A lot of casualties on both sides, but division two has the fewest numbers of deaths on our side." She slide him the report to look over and picked up her mug of coffee. "Since you look curious."

Gradually taking the papers from the desk, Jean glanced over the sheets and felt his heart dropping at the casualty numbers. "Wow."

"Don't dwell on the dead, Havoc. Fight with the living." She took the papers from his hands and placed them down on the wooden desk, standing to exit her tent to exam their weapon stock. "Get some rest, Havoc."

Jean worked to do her suggest and crawled into the tiny tent he shared with another fellow sniper named Drew. For Havoc, he was glad Drew wasn't there at the moment as he wanted to spend the quiet time with himself. The blond laid on his small cot, placed his hands behind his head and stared at the tent ceiling. The events from the day drifting in and out of his mind and the deaths he caused gave him a revived adrenaline rush.

Sighing at the rush, his mind wondered off to Kym. Havoc wasn't going to lie; the idea of her in command of troops and the sight of her using her alchemy was very thrilling and gave him a huge rush of enjoyment. Seeing a mental image of Rooker working her alchemy Jean groaned in his throat and slipped his eyes closed, softly smiling when his thoughts changed to something more intimate. His heart beating wildly, he slide his right hand down the front of his military slacks and firmly gripped the growing hardness in his crotch.

**to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker and Izaak Havoc are my own characters. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. AAAAAANNNNND adult content 'cause I feel like it. War is Hell and everyone seeks comfort one way or another. Don't hate me for what I'm about to do.**

Six months later -

State Alchemist Kym Rooker checked over the recent damage to a Briggs tank, sighing heavily and dropping her arms to her sides at the damaged equipment. It was barely four in the morning and she was taking the chance to scan what they had leftover from the recent Drachma assault - their recent attempt to enter Amestris by force. What no one expected what the massive country had brought out catapult-like weapons during a very deadly fight the other day, taking out three tanks and killing the men inside one of the massive machines.

Climbing on top of the horribly destroyed vehicle, Rooker looked inside and flicked on her flashlight, scanning around what they could salvage to repair the other two. A glisten of dry blood flashed when the flashlight hit it and she backed away a little, her body and mind unable to take in anymore death and gore. Kym jumped down into the soft snow and quietly padded off the check on their remaining military horses, giving them a pat on the forehead as she passed by. On the edge of village of tents was their temporary graveyard for the dead, the snow keeping the bodies frozen until they could transport them home.

Hearing her men starting to shift restlessly in their sleep, the Major worked her way toward the Communications tent, hoping to get a chance to give a quick call before they started another day of death. "Karley?" She placed the flashlight down and felt around for the communications operator, hoping to not scare him half to death with her flashlight going off in his slightly tanned face. "Karley?"

The man groaned in his sleep and rolled over on his cot, trying to escape the tapping hand on his arm. "Go 'way."

"C'mon, man. Just for a second." She closed the tent flap and gently shook his arm. "Please. I need to do this."

Karley rolled over again and peered at his commanding officer with one violet eye. "Top or bottom?"

Kym playfully smacked him as he gave a deep chuckle. "If that was the case, I wouldn't come to you when it's so close to dawn."

"What do you need?" He finally asked, sitting up and scratching his dark head.

Rooker sighed in relief and motioned to the wireless radio. "I want to put a call to a small town in the west. Can you tap through for me, please?"

"I guess so." The Briggs communicator shuffled from his cot to the radio, settling the headset on his ruffled hair. "Who are you trying to get a hold of?"

Puffing out her cheeks slightly, Kym sat down on the barely comfortable floor and picked at a healing scrap on her hand. "I shouldn't be doing this, but I just want to hear my son."

Karley turned his head and saw the bitter sadness etched in her face. None of them had expected this issue with Drachma to last this long. None of them expected the surprises Drachma had in store for any of them. "Okay. Give me a second." Kym watched him turn on the radio and flip a few switches, turning nobs as he listened for a clear connection. She knew it was too early in the morning, but she also knew they were up very early to start their day. "Here you go."

Rooker took the headset and spoke to the operator to get connected, listening to the ring tone. A click told her someone had answered. "Mrs. Havoc?"

_"I'll be damned! So good to hear from you, Kym!" _The older woman sounded so excited to hear the mother of her grandchild. _"My goodness. I never expected to hear from you, especially this early in the morning."_

She smiled into the phone. "I'm so sorry for calling so early, but can I talk to Izaak?" The last time Kym saw her son he had been an infant. She was certain he was sitting up, starting to talk and eating solid foods by now. It broke her heart thinking about it.

_"Of course! Let me go get him for one second." _The phone was placed down and faint talking could be heard in the background. "_Here we are. Izaak, it's your mommy." _

Tears formed in the half Ishvalan's eyes as she listened to the baby babbling into the phone, imagining his small hands wrapped around the receiver and drool lightly dribbling down his chin. "Hi, baby boy." She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly noticed Karley leaving his tent to give her privacy. "How is my Izaak doing? Keeping Grammy and Grampy Havoc out of trouble?"

The toddler squealed into the phone and Kym felt her heart starting to flutter. "I miss you, too."

*K*K*K*K*K*

"I know we're all exhausted and running low on ammo, but I'm proud of you all." After listening to Izaak babble for half an hour, Kym Rooker had to end the much needed phone call with a heavy heart. "Reinforcements are coming within the next day or two with ammo, weapons, food, medical needs and replacement parts for the two damaged tanks we can still use."

The remaining thousand men listened to their commanding officer talking, but they were all pretty beaten up. Riza Hawkeye, a bandage around her head, lowered her eyes sadly and her shoulders slumped. She had hoped to be home by now, just like everyone else. "What if they chuck those catapult things at us again?" Asked one soldier, one of his eyes covered by a patch. He had been of the few survivors from the assault on the three tanks.

Rooker nodded her head firmly, understanding the man's fear. "I'll take care of it. Division One is just about finished with their Drachma platoon and will be splitting up to offer help and replacements for those who are deceased or too wounded to fight. For now, get yourselves ready."

The men and women slowly left, hoisting their rifles over their shoulders as they walked off to prepare for another day. Kym pocketed her hands and softly headed toward her tent to find her winter military jacket. Even though the rest of the country was covered in green grass and blossoming flowers, the Briggs mountains remained freezing cold in many places. Wrapping her fingers around the fabric, the Major fell to her knees and hot tears from her eyes. _I can't keep doing this. I want to go home. I want to see my boy. _She let out a strained groan. _I want to see Jean so bad.__  
_

* * *

Hoisting a duffle bag over his shoulder, Jean Havoc was ready to move out with the rest of the thousand-some soldiers of Major General Armstrong's division. Half of them were moving into the fourth division while the rest stayed behind to keep watch over Drachma's moves. Tucking a wrinkled photo of Kym and Izaak into his coat pocket and lighting a cigarette hanging from his lips, Havoc followed the mass of Briggs soldiers hiking off into the woods, Armstrong at the front.

"Got a little woman waiting for you?" Came a voice behind him, a white clad soldier carrying an identical duffle bag over his shoulder as well. "I cause a glimpse of it when you were putting it away, sir."

Jean smiled and paused in his steps, letting the man catch up with him. "Yes, I do. She's not a little woman, though." He pulled the photo out and showed it to the young man. "She's a Major here in Fort Briggs."

The soldier smiled and took a closer look. "Oh, yeah! I recognize her. Sorry if I'm not too familiar with Briggs faces. I'm not from around here and wanted to help after what happened in Central City two years ago."

"You saw what happened?"

He shook his dark head. "No, not really. I live outside of the city and saw everything from a distance and from listening to the radio." He hoisted his rifle further up his shoulder, changing his duffle bag to his other hand. "I believed what Colonel Mustang and Major General Armstrong was doing was right."

Laughing softly, Jean patted the kid's shoulder with a grin. "Colonel Mustang's not a Colonel anymore; he's a General now." He exhaled through his nostrils as the kid gawked. "Yeah, I know. Promoted twice in two years."

The two walked in silence as they followed other soldiers, their silence only interrupted by the crunch of the snow under their boots. Jean had learned the younger man's name was Reggie Huggins, the youngest son of six children to a factory-working father and a well known pie-making mother. Once the two started talking again by the mid-afternoon, Jean was left drooling as Reggie happily boasted about his mother's pies and was reminded of the wonderful deserts his own mother would make.

"What about your girl? Doesn't she make some good pies?" Reggie asked, looking up at the sharpshooter with his gentle and bright eyes.

Havoc chuckled and shook his head. "Kym tries, but I don't think she had enough practice before we met or she doesn't really want to." He casually shrugged as he lit a new cigarette. "Doesn't bother me since I love her for who she is."

His face fell as he thought about her and Huggins quickly took notice. "You okay, Havoc?"

"Just hoping she's okay. It's been six months and I haven't hear from her or anything pertaining to her." Jean bitterly bit down on the end of his cigarette and blinked away threatening tears. "This is longest we've ever been away from each other, too."

Reggie uncomfortably looked around, completely unsure of what to say to this. "I-I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, kiddo. It's just something that happens." The smoker sighed heavily and patted the kid's shoulder.

*K*K*K*K*K*

Heavily sighing and dropping his rifle by the entrance of the tent, Second Lieutenant Henschel loosened the buttons of his military jacket. Thanks to a very thick snowstorm, both sides were not able to see each other and it turned into a hours of watching for any sneak attack. It was barely midnight when he decided it was time to switch shifts and they quietly shuffled to the safety of their tents. Just as he was loosening his military winter coat, the sound of something clinking behind the fabric barrier between him and Rooker's cot beds. "Major?"

Something inaudible reached his ears and he's blond brows creased in concern. Taking a few tentative steps, he pulled away the fabric wall aside and saw his commanding officer nursing a rather tall bottle of gin in the corner of the tent. Kym raised her dark head and gave a small hick. "Hey."

The broad shouldered Lieutenant sighed at the sight before him and hunched down in an attempt to remove the bottle from her grasp. "You've had enough, sir."

"No," she slurred, pulling the bottle from his hand. "No." The bottle dropped from her hands and clattered to the floor, spilling out. "Shit."

Henschel picked the tipped bottle up and placed it safely behind him, bending back down to her level. "Sir, why are you drinking?"

Kym waved her hand in front of her face, wrinkling her nose. "Emotions...drowning," she started, her head rolling to one side with a drunk smile on her lips. "I wanna go...home." A large hand reached out and rested on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head to the hand. Her lips brushed up against the pale wrist and Rooker went still. Red eyes looked up into the man's blue ones. "You wanna do me?"

The Second Lieutenant shook his head firmly, not believing what he heard her say. "No, I don't. We don't do that anymore, remember?" He watched the alchemist reach a hand out to touch his neck. He turned his head away, her fingers grazing his neck. "You're in a relationship, Major, and you have a son."

"I miss," she paused to give a few hicks. "Jean. Gods, I miss him." Taking a hold of the hand on her shoulder, Kym looked over the man's fingers and gave a sheepish smile. "I miss h-how he would...touch me." Rooker lifted her head and stared at Henschel's normally stern face. "D-Don't you miss touching me?"

Swallowing heavily, Henschel used his other hand to pry her fingers from his second. "You're drunk, sir." He slipped his hands under her arms and attempted to lift her to her feet. "You are not thinking clearly."

"Yes, I am," she firmly stated, her words slurred even more. "And I know I want this." Her hand reached down and her dark fingers firmly grasped at Henschel's groin, causing the man to grunt softly at the hold. The man fell back on his hands and tried to bat her hand away, failing when Kym pushed him back further onto his back. "I'm not going to take advantage of you, Major."

Kym wrinkled up her nose again and firmly rubbed the man's groin, smirking when he groaned. "Quit calling me 'sir' and 'M-Major'." She moved to straddle his waist, her hand still moving over him. "I want you. I want a release. I want to be t-touched."

"I have been touching you," he panted, failing to fight his resolve. Just like her, Henschel hadn't had any way of releasing the tension and stress building up inside of himself. Eyes slipping closed, he was gradually giving into her ministrations the more she stroked him. "Please, stop, Kym."

Her hand stopped and the blond gradually opened his eyes to see Kym's face hurt expression. "You're not touching me in the way I want to be," she explained, resting both hands on his chest. "I stopped like you wanted."

"Kym, I-I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, trying to ignoring the heated hardness between his legs. "I don't want to harm the relationship between you and Jean."

Rooker let of a soft sigh and lowered her head, her shoulders falling. "I can't take it a-anymore, Henschel." She lowered herself down until she was resting her head against his shoulder, still straddling him.

Quickly blinking for a moment, Henschel bit down on his bottom lip and raised a hand to brush a few loose strands from her face. "I'm sorry you can't." Her warm breath heated the palm of his hand and he swallowed heavily once more. The weight of her against him, the pounding of her heart against his chest and the sensation of her legs straddling him was making it difficult for the man to restrain himself. Turning his blond head, the Briggs Lieutenant glimpsed into her eyes and he nervously licked his lips. "Kym?"

"Yes?"

Keeping eye contact, he slowly ran his hands up the back of her thighs and listened to her hum in approval. "You like that?" Rooker gave him a small smile and leaned back against his hands, wanting to feel him even more. Gradually sitting up, she rested her hands on his chest and rocked her hips back, feeling his fingertips digging into her still clothed thighs. "I'm not going to take advantage of you, okay?"

"You're not," she whispered back, parting his military jacket with her hands. She observed his eyes slipping shut as her fingers slipped under his black shirt, touching his smooth skin. "Please? Just this once?"

"Yes," he sighed, unable to take it anymore. With a small push, he rolled them over and was pulled into a heated kiss, tasting the alcohol on Kym's lips. Moving at a quick pace, Henschel undid her belt and pulled her pants over her hips. With a flick of his other hand, her shirt and bra were lifted over the breasts that begged for him to touch. "There's no turning back after this point, Kym."

Rooker groaned and arched her back, unable to restrain her hips from bucking against his. "Shut up, 'schel." The back of her mind screamed for her to stop, but she couldn't stop herself as she worked open his belt and pants, reaching her hand in to grasp Henschel's hardened erection. The man stilled as she stroked him, his legs trembling when her thumb rubbed the tip of the head, smearing the clear precum. Kym's mind continued to scream as she licked her lips with anticipation.

Henschel held back a cry while her fingers played with him lower, his body starting to tremble and shudder as she worked him over. "Kym." Her hand stopped and he took his chance - hooking his hands under her legs and settling them on his shoulders, he slipped himself into her hot depths.

Kym tossed her head back once he was fully sheathed within her heat, not remembering Henschel's girth and width. "Fuck yes!" She gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders.

The voice in her head was still screaming.

* * *

Jean sat up in his sniper's nest, his mind keeping him up and an unsettling feeling in his chest making him paranoid. Moments before, he had been peacefully resting in his head against his duffle bag and a disturbing thought jolted him away. His eyes were heavy from exhaustion, but his mind kept reeling at what could have bothered him. _God, what is wrong with me, _he thought, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms.

They had arrived at the fourth division's mountain pass two hours before and had promptly decided to rest first and then get down to business at the first sight of sunlight. Jean needed rest first before the start of a new day, but his ass was going numb from sitting on the hard wooden base of the nest. Standing and quietly climbing down the rope ladder, Havoc retrieved a fresh cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it.

"Jean?" He spun around and saw Vato coming out from his dark tent. "Why are you up?"

Havoc shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. I was asleep, but something bothering woke me up." Two fingers removed the cigarette from between his lips and he exhaled. "I'm trying to calm down and clear my head."

"Ah." Vato straightened his winter coat and filled his canteen with lukewarm coffee. "Want crappy coffee?"

He raised a brow and shook his head. "uh, no, thanks." He inhaled another lungful of tobacco and exhaled through his nostrils. "What are you doing up, anyway?"

"I haven't slept since Drachma arrived," he explained, heading toward the front sandbags. "This is normally where I hide while others rest."

Jean nodded his head, barely listening to Vato speaking. His gut feeling was telling him something was wrong. "Where's your radio communications located?"

Vato straightened up from sorting out the sandbags. "The radio? It's located tucked between the trees a hundred meters from here."

"Okay. Mind if I leave you here for a moment to make a quick call?" He snuffed out the cigarette in a snowbank and stashed it away for later. Falman nodded his head and was left alone. Havoc quietly walked along through the tents and large military equipment until he came across a tent with a wooden plaque with a radio etched into it. _Makes perfect sense._

Regrettably waking the radio communicator, Jean was left alone as he made a call to the second division. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he hoped it would settle his nerves. "Hi, Karley. It's Havoc of first division. Can I talk with a commanding officer, please?"

*K*K*K*K*K*

Henschel ran his fingers through Kym's disheveled dark hair and pressed a kiss to her temple as she slept next to him. The floor wasn't the most comfortable spot to rest, but it's where pair started, finished and crashed. When Rooker nuzzled closer against Henschel's bare chest, the man couldn't resist not smiling. "You're welcome," he whispered.

The alchemist sighed in her sleep and muttered, "Jean", against his skin and the second Lieutenant froze mid-hair stroking. "Izaak."

His face falling in sadness and sudden regret, Henschel knew he wouldn't be able to fill the hollowed emptiness that plagued Kym's soul. Jean and little Izaak were the only ones who could fill that void. "I'm also so very sorry," he whispered. "I should have known better than to fall for your drunken seductions."

A knock on the wooden frame of the tent grabbed his attention. "Yes?"

"It's Karley, sir. There's a phone call for the commanding officer. Is Major Rooker awake?"

When she didn't stir at her name, Henschel pulled the blanket further up her bare shoulders to keep her warm. "No, she's not." Henschel carefully stood up and walked over her body. "I'm coming instead."

"Yes, sir."

Henschel pulled his clothes on as quietly as he could and left the tent silently. "Who's calling, Karley?"

"Sharpshooter Havoc, sir."

A cold chill covering his body, Second Lieutenant Henschel couldn't believe the last person he wanted to hear from had called. "All right. I'll take the call privately."

"Yes, sir." Karley stayed out of the radio tent as Henschel took the call.

"This is Second Lieutenant Henschel. Want's this call about?"

A nervous intake of air is all he heard on the other end until, "_I'm asking on behalf for Major General Armstrong of when Second Division will be making the move to transfer to Fourth Division's Mountain Pass."_

_Interesting cover-up there, Havoc. _Henschel rattled around scheduling in his head for a moment. "It might be another six months or more. Drachma troops have catapults their using on us. Major Rooker has tried alchemy, but their forces are much stronger than we expected." What he had said was true - he wasn't going to lie about their current situation.

_"Thank you, sir. If Major General Armstrong has more questions, I'll pass it on, sir."_

"Very well." The older man thought about ending the call there, but his guilt for falling for his commanding officer's seductions was nagging at him. "Off the record, Havoc?"

The silence on the other end was unsettling for several long moments. _"Yes?"_

"Kym's all right, but she misses you greatly." And that was all he was going to say.

**to be continued...**

**Bugger fucker, this chapter bothered the shit out of me. Couldn't get my thoughts organized, couldn't get words formed correctly...etc etc. Anyway, it's also Kym's fault for turning to someone for casual, meaningless drunk sex. That will be talked about later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. Adult content.**

Jean shielded his face with his arms as pine trees shook from another explosion from Drachma. It had finally been a year since the battle between The North and Drachma had started and things were not improving. The enemy had their own creative weapons while The Amestris Northern wall had two state Alchemists and one Ishvalan who used alchemy on their side. Raising his head and shaking the green pine needles from his blond hair, Havoc raised his weapon and continued firing through the thick fog of snow, dirt and wooden splinters. Division Two had arrived yet to assist with what remained of Division four's mountain pass and he was constantly plagued with what was taking them so long.

He hadn't had heard from them since the evening he called six months before and instead of talking to their commanding officer - Kym Rooker - he spoke with the second lieutenant, Henschel. The back of his continued to nag at him something had happened, but first-

"Duck!" Those who heard Falman's yell took cover as Drachma catapult hurled a massive fireball, barely avoiding getting burned or hit by the massive thermal weapon. Yells and cries of pain and suffering rang through the ringing of their ears. Major General Armstrong stood up after taking cover and shook the snow off, a small cut on her cheek lightly bled. Nearby, Mustang snapped his fingers and quickly melted the snow around him and other soldiers. Vato sprinted over to make sure his men and others were all right. "Sir! General Armstrong, they're coming closer."

"I'm aware of that, Falman!" She glanced down at the older man and bellowed for a radio operator. "We need to know where the second division is. I heard from them a week ago and they should be here now."

Lowering his weapon slightly, Havoc overheard her words and his heart started pounding. Falman noticing his watching nodded his head and Jean went back to focusing on the slowly advancing enemy.

Olivier Armstrong tsked when she didn't get any response and turned quickly toward Havoc and ordered, "You! Take a subordinate and head Northwest toward the pass where the second division is coming from and get them moving." Major Miles came up behind her with two horses and handed her the reins. "These horses will get you there faster."

Hearing a small squeak, Jean turned and saw Reggie rubbing his shoulder where a low hanging branch poked him. "I'll take him, sir."

"Good. Get going."

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Jean rubbed his tailbone and groaned. Behind him, young Reggie ducked as his horse passed under a low branch. They were on the horses for a good five hours and was starting to see signs of where Division two was located. The smell of burning wood and meat was becoming stronger as they came closer to a small clearing.

As they passed by a small clump of trees, voices started to reach their ears and Jean slowed his horse, smiling when he saw the familiar white Briggs uniforms. "We found them, Reg."

Reggie came up behind him and heavily sighed. "Finally. I can't feel my balls anymore."

"Same here, kiddo," Jean muttered, dismounting off of the dark horse and winced slightly. A few heads turned toward their direction and a familiar person headed toward them. "Henschel?"

Lieutenant Henschel's lips pulled back in a smile of relief. "Good to see a familiar face for once. What are you doing here?"

"General Armstrong sent us to find you as you hadn't arrived on time." Reggie announced, giving the older man a salute. "Where's Major Rooker?"

Henschel jabbed his finger in the direction of the woods behind them. "She went to scout out a suspicious sound she heard a half hour ago. Didn't want someone to go with just in case she needed to use her alchemy and didn't want to have to restrain herself."

"You let her go alone?" Jean restrained himself from grabbing the soldier by the front of his coat and shake him, frustration rising in his chest. "We're in the middle of a war and she's out there alone?"

The older man's lips thinned as he listened, noticing anger flaring up in Havoc's blue eyes. "She ordered us to stay put-"

"That's bullshit. I'm going after her." Jean held onto the reins of the horse and hoisted himself back up. "Reggie, stay here. Once we return, we're needed at the fourth division's path. Got it?" Henschel raised his hands in defeat and backed away as Jean brought the horse of a quick gallop and disappeared into the thick woods.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

The sun was blocked out by the thick pine trees and branches, causing the air to be colder than it really was. Her breath coming out in smoky puffs as she exhaled, Rooker concentrated her ears on other things beyond the winter birds chirping and the crispy crunch of the snow under her military boots. Hearing something very faint among the noises of nature, she removed and pocketed her gloves, waiting. If she was to fall into any serious danger, no one would be able to hear her deep in the thick woods.

A hand wiped out from behind her and covered her mouth forcefully, knocking the wind out of her as she was forced up against a wide, old tree. Her hand grasped for her weapon and it was swiped away by the person's free hand, forcing her to use her alchemy until she noticed a gloved finger being held to the person's thin lips. "Shhh," he whispered, the hand over her mouth relaxing. "Keep that alchemy at bay, 'kay?"

Her red irises traveled up the man face until they rested on his eyes - sky blue eyes with a trusting gleam. "Jean?"

He smiled proudly and removed his gloved hand from her mouth. "Hey, love." He leaned down and deeply kissed her, taking the moment to savor the feel of her lips under his. "I've missed you so much", he whispered hotly against her mouth.

Wrapping her arms around his back and grasping his thick winter coat with her fingers, Rooker couldn't believe he was right before her and assaulting her mouth hungrily. A chilly breeze blew through the trees and she clung to him tighter, groaning when he reached a hand through her coat and cupped a warm breast through her shirt and bra. "It's too cold," she murmured against his lips, knowing what he was trying to do.

Havoc removed his thick coat and placed it over her shoulders, taking her hand with a smile. "C'mon."

Kym paused for half a second before allowing him to press her up against a thick and wide tree, barely managed to compose herself before he went back to passionately kissing her. Jean's strong hands gently grasped her waist and pressed his hips against hers, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. He parted Rooker's coat and nipped at her neck, running his hands down to undo her belt. "Jean," Kym whispered, feeling her pent up battle frustration and needing arousal coming alive as his hand playfully dipped down lower.

"Shh." He raised his blond head and his blue eyes smiled into her red ones. Silent words passed between them as they gazed into each other's eyes as Jean reached a hand down to undo his belt and pull his zipper down. Leaning down, he gave her a searing kiss to warm her chilling lips and gently pulled her military pants and panties down as her fingers racked through his unkempt blond hair. Not wanting Kym to catch a bad chill, Jean kept his body over her and only parted the clothes he really wanted moved for easy access.

With words not being spoken, he clapped his mouth over a still fabric-covered breast and gave one hard thrust into Kym's depth. Rooker gasped loudly and buried her nails into his scalp, feeling her body trembling in pleasure. His thrusts were hard and true and he couldn't believe how hot and wet she felt around him. Havoc planted his hands beside her head and moved his hips roughly against hers, his pelvic bone hitting her just right.

Reaching her hands out to touch him again, Kym was stopped when his hands took a hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head, lowering his head to roughly nip her neck. Tossing her head to one side, Rooker gasped at the assault on her neck and squirmed under Havoc's body, hearing him growl against her ear. Roughened tree bark poked against her bare buttocks with every thrust from Havoc, giving Kym an odd sense of pleasure she enjoyed. Ripping a hand free from his grasp, she reached a hand down and grasped his left buttock, pulling him even closer and earning a well deserved grunt from the man. "More, Jean."

Complying with her request, Havoc took a few steps closer and kept his thrusts very short, making sure to keep himself buried to the hilt within his lover and best friend. He released her other hand and grasped her waist with both hands, lifting his head in time for her to bring him down for a sheering kiss, their tongues battling for domination. It couldn't have been more than five minutes before they broke the heated kiss, their breaths mixing together as they panted, Jean's nose pressed against hers in an affectionate nose rub. "I love you," he hoarsely whispered, his eyes slipping closed as he deeply groaned. "I love you."

Kym smiled at his words and - keeping a hand on his left buttock - used her other hand to pull him in for a tight hug, feeling his arms wrapping around her waist, his thrusts still continuing. "I love you, Jean." As if he had been waiting for those words, Havoc tightened his hold around her waist and released a hoarse grunt, releasing himself deep into her depths. Kym softly cried out at the sensation of him pulsing within her and came harder than she had ever climaxed before, collapsing against Jean's chest as her orgasm continued to roll through her body.

The first sound to remind the pair where they were was the call of a mountain-dwelling hawk, its caw bouncing through the trees and reaching the ears of Jean first, causing him to quickly remember where he was. They were still against the tree and still connected, until Havoc shifted his body and he slide out. Rooker shivered at the sensation and opened her eyes in time to see him reaching down to pull her military blue pants back up and shift himself back into his. "What are you doing out here, Jean?" She finally asked, the question hovering around her mind the moment he jumped her.

"I came to get you since you decided to come out here by yourself. Armstrong sent me out to find your division and then I came looking for you." He gave Kym a wearily smile. "What about you?"

Rooker straightened out her coat and looked him over, sadness filling her eyes. Havoc wasn't the clean and well taken care of man she had fallen in love with. His hair was disheveled, beard was unkempt and his clothes were dirty and torn in places. A white bandage was wrapped around his right bicep. I heard something while we were taking a break and had to check for myself" she managed to mutter, tears filling her eyes. "Oh, God. Jean-"

"No, please don't cry," he started wrapping his arms around her tightly. "What are you doing out here alone?"

Her fingers grasped the front of his thick winter coat, her mind reeling. Ever since her one-night stand with Henschel a few months back, she had been pushing the boundaries of being a mortal being. Her excuse of why she had ventured out alone wasn't true, either. "I told you why-"

"That's bull," he whispered, a smirk on his lips and affection in his eyes. "You don't need to lie to me, Kym." They stood in silence for a while, Rooker's dark fingers continuing to grip his coat as he slightly rocked her from side-to-side, her tears beginning to freeze to her dark cheeks as a breeze went by. When she didn't respond back, Jean sighed and murmured, "Let's get back before they start to question _my_ location."

* * *

Olivier Armstrong braced her hands on the wooden table before her, looking over a map of their location. "When the right time comes, I want you here," she made a circle near a clump of trees, raising her eyes to Roy Mustang. "And I want you over here." Her Amestrian blue eyes landing on Rooker, circling a location on the other side of the two mile long path through the mountains. "Once the Drachma forces are completely focused on us, that's when you and you will strike."

Mustang exhaled heavily and lowered his dark eyes. Once again, he was going to take lives and loved ones from their families. "You want full power?"

"Yes," The Major General replied without pausing, her eyes staring deep into man's hardened expression. "I don't care about your demons, Mustang. What I want from you is your alchemy and the same goes to Major Rooker. I want your power to win this battle for us and if you can't do it, I'll find someone else to do it."

The Flame Alchemist stared down at the map before looking over the white coated Briggs soldiers and draftees from other towns. Wounded men and women were still pulling their own weight and some were fighting to their last breaths. Roy had learned rather quickly this fight wasn't like the Ishval Extermination at all. Drachma was fighting back with full force and also, _No children involved and Drachma doesn't allow women in the military, _he thought, his mind going to his young son and wife, Riza. "I'll do it."

Armstrong snorting in satisfaction and nodded her head sternly toward Kym, knowing well her best soldier wasn't going to back down from what she had been training for. "Give Mustang a heads up on your 'pet project'."

"Yes, sir," she promptly said, giving her commanding officer a salute. Mustang raised a dark brow at the saddening expression that appeared on her dark face. "C'mon, Roy. It's been something I've been working on for a long time that can help us, but it's not pleasant."

Mustang gripped his rifle firmly and bit down on his bottom lip. Knowing Armstrong, there's was that one reason she kept Rooker around - her alchemy. "How brutal is it?"

Kym inhaled deeply. "Pretty brutal. Let's find a clearing and I'll so you." They marched to a clearing beyond the military camp and Roy gave her a wide birth as she closed to eyes to concentrate. The already chilly air became more bitterly cold as she gathered the moisture in the air to use, forming the haze of crystallized snowflakes, causing frost to form on the trees before her, their winter leaves to curl as they became frostbitten by the chill.

Roy bundled his winter coat around him and stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets, trying to stay warm as he watched Kym's power in awe. The haze surrounded him and he backed away even more, unsure of what alchemy she was doing. Her hands clapped together and the crystallized haze darted forward and tree bark exploded from the thick trees. The Flame Alchemist ducked as he was pelted by the splintered bark, hearing a loud crack as the affected trees toppled over. "Whoa."

"Yes. 'Whoa' is right." Kym cupped her hands over her mouth and blew on her chilled fingers, flinching as her warm breath hit the reddened and raw flesh. "Think you can master something like that in less than twenty-four hours? I don't know when General Armstrong will order it, but master it."

Mustang raised his brows at the request and exhaled through his lips. "I'll do my damn best, Alchemist."

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Due to lack of tents and supplies, everyone was bunking with one or two more tent mates. Henschel moved his stuff closer to one side to make room for a comrade who was assigned to his and Kym's tent. Her belongings had also been moved over to the other side while Armstrong had taken up residence in Karley's communication tent to get a closer access to the radio.

Hearing a rustling coming from the tent flap, the older man looked over his shoulder to see the familiar blond hair and blue eyed man. Havoc locked eyes for a moment with the Lieutenant and tilted his head in a nod. "Henschel."

"Havoc," he replied back, keeping his tone friendly. A pang of guilt had been hovering over his head since they met up earlier that day. "I'm surprised Armstrong bunked you with us."

Jean dropped his duffle bag and folding cot in the cleared area. "I am, too. I guess with room being so tight, she didn't have a choice." He quietly unfolded the cot and unrolled his military-issued bedding. "Kym...wasn't out there looking for spies."

Second Lieutenant Henschel went still as he finished sorting his belongings. "I figured as much."

Sitting down on his cot and lighting a cigarette, Jean watched the older man carefully as he leaned over his knees. Annoyance was starting to rise up in his chest and he took a chance to ask a serious question. "Something happened between you two. Am I right?"

Henschel heavily sighed and slowly turned to face the younger man. "How'd you guess?"

"She didn't answer me straight forward when I asked." He inhaled a long drag and exhaled through his nostrils, keeping his blue eyes locked on Henschel's blue ones. "Who started it?"

"I guess we both did," he started, gradually lowering himself to sit on his own cot. "She was drunk, was an emotional mess, pleaded for you and Izaak and I tried my best to calm her, but..." He paused.

Leaning forward on his elbows, Havoc frowned and whispered, "But?"

"I did not take advantage of her, Havoc," he responded, his voice just as low. "I can think of a thousand things to explain to you why we did it, but I know it will only piss you off more."

"I'm not pissed. I'm more annoyed more than anything." Jean stood and chucked the cigarette outside. "That evening I called? Is that when it happened?" Henschel nodded his head once. "What was it? A sympathy fuck more than anything? Was it good for you as it was good for her? Enjoying fucking my girlfriend?"

Swallowing heavily, Henschel shook his head 'no' and watched Jean bitterly leave the tent in a hurry. "Fuck," he muttered, burying his face into his hands.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own creation. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Jean's heart was aching at the thought of Kym being with another man. He didn't know where he was going, but his mind was set on finding a place away from the military camp and away from the pain. He sprinted as far as his legs allowed before stopping near a clump of young pine trees. Havoc wasn't mad or angry with Kym - he was hurt. He was hurting at the thought of not being there for Kym when she needed him and instead turned to the next person she knew personally. Dropping to his knees and pressing his palms to his temples, he squeezed his eyes shut and fought back the tears.

To keep the tears at bay, he bit down on his tongue and internally screamed until he couldn't stand it much further, leaning forward on his hands. Hearing a shuffling sound behind him, he grabbed for his weapon on his hip and whipped around. Edward Elric stood perfectly still and didn't falter at the weapon pointed at him. "What are you doing out here on your own?" He asked calmly, taking notice to the distress on Havoc's face.

"Taking some time alone. Can't a battle torn person do that now a days?" He answered, gradually haltering his weapon and slowly standing, barely looking at the younger man. Ed's golden eyes continued to look over the former military man before him. "Quit staring at me."

Edward smirked softly and walked over to Jean, handing him lighter. "You dropped this back there. Knew it was yours by the designs." Havoc took it and stared sadly down at the lighter, the same lighter Kym had given him when he was still in the hospital those few years ago. "What are you _really_ doing out here?"

Snorting sharply and placing a cigarette between his lips, Jean sat down on a fallen tree stump and heavily exhaled between his nostrils. "I'm sick of fighting and killing people. I joined the military in hopes it would do me some good and give my rebellious side something to do. Instead, I smoke two packs a day - three on a bad day -, get paralyzed by a woman who's not even a woman, retire, fall in love, regain full use of my legs again within a year, and get my heart ripped out by the one person I love who I couldn't help when she needed me most." He lit up the cigarette and inhaled heavily. "I'm hiding from my life, Elric."

The older Elric brother blinked a few times and asked, "Who is this person you're talking about?"

"Well, the only other woman I love besides my mother is my girlfriend," he muttered. "If she still is. I don't even know anymore because of this confrontation we're dealing with with Drachma."

Ed chuckled and sat down beside the older man. "Havoc, what did she do?"

"She fucked her second Lieutenant because I wasn't there when she needed me." He exhaled a puff of smoke and inhaled a deep, cold breath between his teeth. "I'm not mad at either of them, Ed. I'm hurt more than anything right now. Just...how could she," he whispered bitterly.

Sadly sighing, Edward carefully decided to explain. "Because this is war, Jean. I don't know the circumstances of what happened, but soldiers during wars will seek out some sort of contact with another person." Havoc heaved a sigh and placed his hands over his face. "You should talk to her. She's hurting as much as you are. Probably even more," he suggested.

"You think I should?"

"Yes. I saw her going over a few things with Falman." Edward stood up and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder for a moment. "I've thought of doing things during my worse moments here, but I know I would never do that to Winry. Kym's been involved in the military longer than I have, however. She probably does want to talk to you, but doesn't know how because you are the father to her child and she loves you."

Jean thought it over for a few minutes before looking down at the lighter still in his hand. "Okay. I'll go talk to her. How did you become so aware of this stuff?"

The golden eyed Elric smiled. "Common sense, watching my comrades and listening to veteran soldiers talk." He turned toward the direction of camp. "What to come with or do you need a few minutes?"

"I'll be along in a few," Havoc answered, giving Edward a reassuring smile. As Edward headed back to camp, Jean called his name. "Thanks, kiddo."

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Water troughs had been set up for hand and face washing while showers were still in the works. Kym had taken advantage of the running water to wash her face off from the day's grim. Just as she was towel drying her dark face, a hand rested on her shoulder and she glanced over her shoulder. "Jean! You okay?"

"Can we talk? In private?" He asked softly, trying to keep the panic in his voice low. They headed toward where the horses were kept and Jean juggled his thoughts to figure out where to start first. "I...talked to Henschel."

Kym's face dropped and her dark skin went pale. "Oh, fuck." She dropped down on a bench and placed her hands over her eyes. "Oh, Jean."

"What happened?" He squatted down to her level and placed his hands on her knees. "Kym, I'm not mad at you. Please, believe me that I'm not mad." Her fingers moved to peek through to look at him. "I just want to know what happened."

Inhaling a deep breath and hugging her arms around herself, Rooker didn't raise her eyes to look at him as she explained. "I've been emotional numb for months. I shot a Drachma soldier who was trying to help a wounded comrade. He was barely an adult and I blew his head off, Jean. His comrade was just a kid, too, and I shot him without a second thought. His screaming continued to ring through my head until I grabbed that bottle and I just kept drinking."

"Henschel walked in?"

"Yes. I really wanted you, but I wasn't thinking clearly and I seduced him into having sex with me." She winced when she heard Havoc inhale heavily at her words and she raised her eyes to see the hurt in his blue eyes. "I didn't enjoy it, Jean. I didn't enjoy it because it wasn't you with me. All I was seeking was someone to hold me and to achieve the orgasm to release the tension and numbness I've been carrying on my shoulders."

Havoc's expression was blank when he asked, "Is that all it was?"

"That's all it was, love." Kym rested her hands on his shoulders, feeling the tension in them. "I love you, Jean, and I'm so sorry I did that. I've been regretting it ever sense." She pulled him into a hug and felt his arms wrapping around her firmly. "That's why I was in the woods. I was taking some time alone to think and mentally beat myself up and then you were there."

Jean chuckled lightly and pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers. "Frankly, my first thought wasn't to pin you against a tree and make love to you, but when I saw you standing there and we were alone, I wanted to give you the best sex we ever had together." Rooker softly laughed and used a free hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I did it because I just wanted to be with you again."

She softly laughed again and leaned back to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "Well, it was really good sex," she admitted gently, sniffling. "Kinda kinky, actually."

"I'll have to keep it in mind for the future than," he grinned, standing back up and reaching into his pockets for his lighter and cigarettes. He inhaled a drag and released it through his lips. "So, we cool?"

Rooker stood up from the bench and nodded her dark head. "Yes, I think we are." She saw the sparkle in his eyes when he smiled and asked, "Can you make it cool between Henschel and you?"

"I think I can, if he wants to," Havoc answered, placing the cigarette between his lips. "I can go do that now."

She flashed him a real smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his chest. "Thank you," she responded softly. "I love you, you damn fool."

"And I love you, you beautiful red-eyed hard ass," Jean replied, earning a well deserved - yet playful - smack to his backside.

* * *

As Armstrong had hoped, the entire Drachma forces had started to gather over the next few days. Vato Falman almost passed out from the sight before them as he hunched down behind a fallen tree, raising his rifle to fire at the closest person. This time, Drachma was throwing the bunches as every tank launched a cannon toward the Amestrian side and their soldiers started sprinting down the snowy side.

Armstrong yelled for her troops to brace herself while she sent two soldiers to find Mustang and Rooker. Up in the trees, the snipers were not safe as blacken cannon balls blasted through trees like paper. Jean ducked his head from falling splinters and covered his ears to block out the sounds of his fellow sniper comrades falling to their deaths.

Beside him, Riza Hawkeye shuffled closer to him and jabbed him in the ribs. "C'mon, Jean. You have got to focus!"

"I'm trying," he yelled back over the tone of falling trees and screams. "Where's my fucking rifle?"

Riza shoved hers into his hands and reach behind her back for her spare hand weapons. "Just use mine. I've got my back ups."

Jean raised the rifle and aimed as fast as he could, wiping his face of tree particles and blood. One Drachma soldier was in his sights and he bit down on his lip, trying to steady his aim as the soldier neared a scared Falman. The trigger was pulled and missed the enemy soldier by a centimeter. "Fuck!"

Falman raised his weapon to defend himself and had it thrust aside by the gray coated man before him. Sweat beaded down his brow as he covered his head with his hands, wishing for death to come quickly as the Drachma soldier raised his bayonet-armed rifle over the paralyzed Amestrian.

A sudden chill traveled along Vato's back and he was soon rained upon by something warm and red. He raised his graying head and saw a feminine person standing over him, an alchemy weapon in her hand. "Kym?"

"Find some shelter, Falman. This is going to get ugly." She demanded firmly, wiping blood from her face and taking the weapon from the now decapitated enemy.

Taking a quick moment to collect himself, the rifle was thrust into his hands and he asked, "What are you going to do?"

Rooker jumped down off of the fallen tree and headed a raised hill on the other side of the man-made mountain pass. "I'm ending this damn war. Get to a safe place and stay there." The snowflake frozen sword in her hand evaporated. "Warn everyone else, including the snipers." She jogged up the rest of the hill and stood on the very edge, waving her hand to knock all other soldiers who were too close to the Amestrian side with a blast of chilly snowflakes.

Grabbing for the radio on her hip, she called over to Roy Mustang on the other side of the pass. "Ready, Roy?"

_"Ready!"_ Came his voice on the other side.

"Let's do this!" Kym yelled into the radio, glaring at the Drachma army before them. Both alchemists stretched their arms straight out simultaneously, gathering what they needed. Roy clapped his hands first to start it up as he didn't need his gloves anymore and concentrated. Many hours of concentrating had brought him to this point. The area around him began to feel warm as he gathered the oxygen around him, causing Briggs and Amestrian soldiers around him to move into more safer places to hide.

Across the mountain pass Kym was gather up all moisture in the air and causing the air to become chilly and thick with crystallized haze of snowflakes. She mentally counted backwards and concentrated on the earpiece in her ear for Armstrong to command them both to let loose.

Briggs and Amestrian soldiers sprinted quickly to a sheltered spot away from the rising power of fire and ice before them. Jean jumped down from the remaining steps of the ladder and held his arms out for Riza, looking over his out stretched arms to where Kym was standing. Fear crept into his chest as he watched her become enveloped in the thick dusty haze. Riza landed into his arms and he grasped her upper arm as they ran to the closest place to seek shelter - a tree that had been knocked down by one of the many cannons.

"She'll be okay, Jean," Hawkeye reassured him, her heart beating heavily in her chest with anxiety.

Havoc wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled his coat over them for extra protection, shaking his blond head. "I know she will. I just can't shake this feeling in my gut."

_"Now!" _Armstrong's voice rang through the earpiece radio. Rooker and Mustang both clapped their hands together at the same time, sending a deadly wave of blistering heat and frostbiting haze toward the Drachma side. Men were burned instantly by the heat or cooked alive in the tanks as they attempted to escape their mobile oven. Others were penetrated by the crystallized snowflakes and their blood painted the white hillside as the haze existed out of their bodies. Those who were not killed instantly were frozen to death, their fingers, chins and noses going black from frostbite.

One lone Drachma sniper raised his rifle and gave an attempt to aim, his dying body holding enough energy to fire one shot before he dropped dead. His comrades died where they stood and dropped, the once pure white snow of the mountain was painted with blood, bodies and charcoal-black corpses.

As quickly has it started, it was over. Roy lowered his arms and dropped to his knees at the sight before him. The closest Drachma soldier was burned beyond recognition, his mouth open in a permanent scream. Across the pass, Kym staggered backwards and looked down, a small pool of blood forming at her feet. Shock was taking affect and she placed a hand where the bullet went, feeling lightheaded. Then the pain started and she softly gasped.

Vato Falman raised his head in time to see her staggering and sprinted toward his commanding officer and friend. "Kym?" He got near her soon enough to catch her as she fell backwards, hoarsely crying out from the pain. "I've got you, Rooker."

Behind them, Briggs and Amestrian soldiers were coming out from their sheltered locations. Some started cheering and laughing in relief, knowing they were going home after two years of fighting. Falman's calls for help started to break through the cheerful moment and others looked toward his location in confusion. Jean and Riza shook themselves free from fallen branches in time to see Edward Elric running by with a medical kit in his hands. Silently, Havoc and Hawkeye shared a look and headed toward the commotion.

Mustang turned when he heard Jean and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Havoc. She needs room for air."

"'She'? Where's Kym?" He demanded, fear clear on his face. Ignoring Roy's words to stay back, Jean pushed himself through the crowd and felt the wind getting knocked out of him at the sight before him. Falman was cradling Kym in his arms as Edward was applying pressure to the wound on her right side. "Kym?"

Rooker slowly opened her eyes and raised her head enough to see a blurry vision of Havoc by her side. "H-Hey," she murmured.

Havoc forced a smile and gently touched her face with his bare fingers, watching her close her eyes at the touch. "I'm right here, love. Hang on for me, okay?"

"She needs medical attention right now," Elric informed them sternly. "She's bleeding too fast for me to stop it with just pressure." His wiped his head with the back of his blood soaked hand. "Keep talking to her, Jean."

Henschel squeezed himself through the tight crowd with Karley behind him. "Help's coming," he informed them, sweat beading down his brow. "Is she going to be okay?"

Edward shook his head with concern. "I don't know. If help doesn't get here soon, she's going to bleed out." His golden eyes fell on Jean's pleading blue ones and the older Elric brother's shoulders fell. "I'm sorry, Hav-"

"She's not dead yet, Elric," Jean reminded him firmly. "If you're too tired of holding pressure on the wound, I'll do it." By this time, Rooker had fallen unconscious on Vato's arms and color was starting to fade in her face. Jean grasped her fingers firmly and ground his teeth as Edward went back to applying more pressure. "Please, don't leave me, Kym," he whispered, bringing her cold fingers to his lips. "Please, don't leave me like this."

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker and Izaak Havoc are my own creations. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. Adult Content. Like I can stay away from sex. HA!**

Mrs. Havoc departed the Amestrian train and bundled a thick coat tighter around the little boy in her arms. It had been a week since the ending of the battle between Drachma and the Briggs mountain troops, giving the older mother Havoc a chance to surprise her son with the arrival of herself and his now two year old son.

But first she had to find what room Kym was placed in the North City Military Hospital. The building was overflowing of other nervous family members trying to figure out the fate of their loved ones since the troops had returned to civilization. A frazzled desk clerk gave a nervous smile to the older woman and said loudly over the commotion, "Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm trying to find the room of State Alchemist Kym Rooker?" She explained clearly, hoping her kind voice would calm the stressed woman behind the counter. Little Izaak looked over his grandmother's shoulder and into the crowd, his red eyes scanning for a familiar face. "She's a Major at Fort Briggs and my son was also involved in the war."

The blond desk clerk nodded her head and quickly skimmed through her papers. "Rooker. Rooker. What is your son's name?"

The toddler wiggled in Mrs. Havoc's arms and she hoisted him up further on her hips, almost ignoring his whining to be put down. "Havoc. Jean Havoc." Izaak's little legs starting swinging as he attempted to once more to get his grandmother's attention and she sighed heavily. "Izaak, what's the matter?"

"Dayee!" He squeaked, pointing a light brown finger into the crowd. "Dayee!" Turning to see what he was pointing to, Mrs. Havoc unconsciously lowered the boy to the floor and watched him sprint through the many bodies in the small waiting room, his short legs pumping him along. "Dayee! Dayee! Dayee!" He slowed as he neared the person he was running toward and wrapped his arms around the person's leg.

Jean jumped when the arms latched around his right leg and he looked down to see a smiling, red-eyed boy staring up at him. "Izaak?"

"Dayee!" The toddler squealed louder and jumped into Jean's open arms. The boy happily cooed to himself as his father held him tightly, almost not hearing his choking sobs as Mrs. Havoc worked herself through the crowd to wrap her arms around her adult son.

"I've missed you guys so much," Jean whispered as he composed himself after a few minutes. "Izaak, you've gotten so big! How did you notice me?"

The older woman warmly smiled and pulled him down for another hug. "I always kept a photo of you and Kym for him to see all the time. Hearing your voices over the phone helped him, too." She released her son and looked around, concern etched in her face. "Where's Kym?"

Tilting his head toward the direction of the stairs, Havoc's face showed nothing but exhaustion. "Recovering. Took four days of rushing all medical emergency soldiers here. Lost ten along the way, while others developed infections." Keeping a firm hold of Izaak in his arms, they started heading up the stairs to the third floor. "She's got a nasty infection where she was shot, but they believe they have it under control once they dug the bullet out."

"How bad was she shot?"

"Pretty bad. Caused some nasty internal bleeding that was only slowed by keeping constant pressure on it until we reached Fort Briggs before coming here." They reached the third floor landing and kept close to the wall as people and medical personal walked by. "She's been in and out of it the whole time, so I wouldn't be surprised if she's awake right now." Once they reached the hospital room doorway, Jean quickly saw Rooker had a visitor. "Henschel."

The older blond man straightened where he was sitting and tilted his head down in a sharp nod. "Havoc. Been keeping Kym entertained while waiting for you to return. I was wondering if we can speak in private for a moment."

Havoc looked at Kym's exhausted face and she gave a small nod as Izaak wiggled from Jean's arms and ran onto the bed into hers. "Mommy!"

Henschel stood and walked over toward Jean, slapping his hand onto his shoulder and turning him around. "Come. Let's go have a talk." They walked in silence until they reached the roof of the building, the busy commotion of the hospital becoming a very dull roar. "We need a man-to-man talk, actually-"

"If you're going to push me off the roof and take Kym as your own, you may as well do it instead of dragging it out." Jean interrupted, lighting a cigarette between his lips. "Just let me have one last smoke before you do, however."

Blinking at his assumption, Henschel tossed his head back and laughed. "Oh, please. I wouldn't do that to you." He observed Havoc 'pfft' as he leaned against the roof door frame. "You really do have low self-esteem when it comes to women. I wouldn't take Kym from you. Hell you're the best man she's ever known since Ishval."

"What makes you think I have low self-esteem?" He asked, hiding his interest with an expression of boredom. "I don't have low self-esteem, especially when it comes to women."

"I know you, Jean. For as long as you have been with her, I have watched you carefully; making sure you are the right person to be with her, treating her with respect and so on. I've heard about your failed relationships and how you were lousy with the ladies from Mustang and that bunch." The Lieutenant crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Every time you see me around her, all you can think about is our past relationship."

Inhaling a sharp breath, Havoc held it in until he let it out with a puff of smoke. "That's bull-"

"That's the truth, Havoc. You are a good man, soldier and sharpshooter, but because of your lousy past, you feel threatened by my presence."

"So what if I do? You've known her longer than I have. Of course I'm going to feel threatened since it's like I'm competing to keep her affection."

Henschel flashed a small smile and uncrossed his arms. "You don't need to. What history she and I had was never romantic. It was rough, stress-releasing sex. The need to feel another person's flesh against yours. I was only used until she found you and fell madly in love with you. She was never looking for a relationship when it came to me or the two other guys. Miles in married, Karley's too busy hitting on every other woman in the fort and I have zero interest in being married again."

"You were married?" The smoker was gradually showing interest in what the Briggs soldier was saying, the cigarette hanging limp between his lips. "Never would have figured you as the once married type."

"It was hardly a marriage," he started explaining, shrugging his shoulders. "Was hard enough trying to stay together while I was in the Fort and she was in Central. We broke up with no questions asked and this was all before Kym was transferred to Briggs. By the time we met, all I wanted was plain old sex with no strings attached and so was she."

Jean Havoc's shoulders fell and he pushed himself off the door frame, standing before the older man. "So what happened was nothing, from what I've gathered. Right?"

"Like I told you - no strings attached. She and I are very good friend and I love her as a friend, but that's it. I don't _want_ you to see me as a threat." They stood and kept eye contact for the longest time, their shoulders almost level with the other.

Moments passed before Jean made the first move of turning away from Henschel, blowing out a puff of smoke. "I wanted to punch your lights out when you admitted what you two had done, you know."

"I wouldn't have stopped you," he replied softly. "Keep her close, okay? You will never find a more trusting and loving woman like her." Henschel made his way to leave when Jean called him.

"Would you still have done it - had sex, I mean - if she was married to me?"

Henschel looked toward Jean and locked his eyes once more with the smoker's. With a faint smile, he turned and gave a wave over his shoulder. "Take care of that son of your's, too."

* * *

Izaak was resting comfortably against Kym's breast as he soundly slept. Mrs. Havoc had left moments before to find some food while the two spent some quiet time together. Rooker was resting her cheek against her son's head and faintly smiled when she saw Jean softly walk in. "Scare Henschel away?" She asked at a whisper.

"It seems like I did," he murmured in replied, taking a seat on the bed to stroke Izaak's blond hair. "He's grown up so big. He was barely half this size when we left." He slipped a light-colored finger into his still tiny light brown fist and grinned. "I love this little guy so much." Havoc raised his blue eyes and the two shared that caused his heart to swell in his chest. "W-would you ever consider marrying me?"

Kym raised a brown brow and a pinkish hue rose in her dark cheeks. "What would cause you to ask this? Henschel say something that freaked you out?

"No, no," he answered quickly, seeing the concern on her face. "He had no influence with why I asked you. I'm just wondering if you would since we're doing so well with our relationship and," he paused to scoot closer to her. "I've just been thinking about it since we got back. Would you consider it?"

Her eyes locked on his face and the fear of asking in his expression, Rooker closed her eyes for a moment and nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I would."

"You would consider it?"

"No, I would marry you."

Jean sucked in a long inhale and held it in as he allowed her words to sink in. "You...would marry me?"

Rooker's red irises filled with tears as she nodded her head in reply, pulling Havoc over for a one-arm hug. Izaak squirmed silently against her chest, completely unaware of what big changes were ahead for his parents. "Of course I would marry you, Jean," she whispered against his neck. "In no way would I say 'no' to you."

Havoc buried his face into her neck and squeezed his eyes tightly, struggling to hold back his tears of complete joy. His fingers dug into her back as if he didn't want to let her go. "I love you," he murmured softly, his voice muffled against her dark neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Rooker closed her eyes as she laid against him, feeling completely safe against him. "I'm feeling really tired, Jean."

He slowly pulled back and cupped her chin carefully to see Kym was indeed exhausted, the medication for her infection kicking in. "Let me take Izaak here," he scooped the toddler slowly into his arm. "I'll be right here when you wake up. You don't need to worry about anything anymore because I will protect you. I'll be right here for you, love."

Giving him a warm smile, Kym felt Jean's hand cupping the back of her head as she laid down against the soft hospital pillows. "You better have a ring, though, or you are going to need someone to protect you."

Laughing at her playful threat, Jean pulled the covers up to her shoulders and tucked the corners under. "You think I would ask you without having a ring?"

"Smart ass," she whispered in a hushed tone as she drifted off, a faint smile still on her dark lips.

Watching her carefully, Jean glanced through the doorway to the hallway, waving his mother over with a free hand. "Mom, I need you to watch Izaak for me for a moment."

The older Havoc looked confused as she took the child into her arms, reaching out to grasp Jean's wrist. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I need to get a ring before she wakes up," he whispered hoarsely, hoping their voices wouldn't started the resting alchemist awake. "I can't propose and not have a ring on me."

Mrs. Havoc released his wrist and cradled Izaak against her shoulder, a smile of disbelief on her lips. "You are just like your father," she remarked in a hush tone. "So much like your father."

*K*K*K*K*K*

Roy Mustang stood outside the hospital with his hands bandaged up tightly from burns. The power of the deadly alchemy earlier on had caused severe second and third degree burns to his fingers and palms, causing him great pain he hid publicly. Riza stood next to him protectively, watching the crowds of worried relatives and friends carefully. Standing beside her was their young son, grasping her coat in his small hands. "How are your hands feeling?"

Mustang huffed softly, wishing he was able to hold his young son without pain. "Still the same when you asked five minutes ago," he replied softly, glancing up at the sky. "The sky looks differently here than in the woods and around the mountain passes. Almost more cheery, you know?"

Riza smiled warmly at him, wrapping his wrist lightly instead of holding his hand. "Well, there's no trees blocking the view of the skies, either."

"You always have to dampen my mellow moment, don't you?" He glanced at her, his dark eyes narrowing slightly. A flash of blond and a smell of faint cigarettes sprinted by them and Roy turned his head in time to recognize the person. "Hey, Havoc! Where are you going?"

Jean slowed down once he noticed the familiar voice and gave the pair a relieved smile. "Chief! I think I proposed and I think I need a ring."

"You 'think you proposed'?" Riza repeated, holding her son against her hip. "Kym said yes?" The blond shrugged his shoulders awkwardly, unable to fully form words. "Did she say 'yes' or 'no'?" She asked simply, slowing down her words.

Havoc blew out a long breath. "I vaguely remember her saying yes and now I'm out here. I don't know what to do next! What do I do? Get a ring? What kind of ring? Does she like rings? Real or fake diamond?"

"Easy there," Hawkeye calmly whispered, placing her child on the floor and resting her hands on Jean's flustered shoulders. "Take some deep breaths now."

He slowly inhaled and exhaled deep breaths, sweat beading down from his temple. "Kym...said yes," he whispered, almost not believing the words coming from his mouth. "It was a very awkward proposal, but she...agreed to marry me. She's going to be my wife. I'm going to be a husband."

"Okay, I'm very for you, but calm yourself, Havoc. You need to fully calm down so you can think clearly."

Jean inhaled deeply, held it and exhaled extremely slowly. Bracing his hands against his knees, the feel of anxious nausea started to pass. "I think I'm okay." Havoc straightened up and glanced at his friend. "I know next to nothing about rings, Riza. I could use some tips or help of some sort."

"Go ahead," Mustang voiced in. Riza turned to see him slowly walking over with a pained expression on his face. "I'll watch Matthew."

Hawkeye eyed her husband carefully, not wanting to really leave him while he was in pain from his burns. "Roy, are you sure? You're in pain."

"I'll be okay. Kym's simple when it comes to certain things, this I know." He turned his eyes toward Jean, giving his friend a small smile. "She likes simple things, Jean. I'm sure you've noticed this, right?" Havoc nodded his head in agreement. "All right. A ring to present her with for a proposal doesn't need to be flashy or huge. Go with your gut, man."

Havoc thought for a moment until a huge grin appeared on his face. "I got it!" He pounded his fist into his hand a few times. "I've got the perfect one in mind." He turned and sprinted off.

* * *

The infection finally clearly up a few days later, Kym was resting in a reclining chair and staring out the window toward the towering Briggs mountains. Having finally been released from the hospital, she was able to relax in the rented apartment Jean lived in when the weather was too dangerous to travel to the Fort. The place wasn't fully accommodated for living in, but it worked well for a couple of nights for Jean and that's all that mattered to Rooker. On her right finger was a simple silver ring with a snowflake-shaped diamond Jean presented her with a goofy smile on his glowing face.

Turning her head toward the sounds of Izaak and Jean playing with the toddler's brightly colored blocks, Rooker felt her heart swell up in her chest, unable to keep her eyes off of her lover and best friend. "Jean, I think it's time for Izaak's nap," she whispered, hoping he would catch a _certain_ tone in her voice. Havoc raised his head and his lips pulled to one side in a smile, nodding his head in agreement. Within a few minutes, he returned with a warm smile. "Thank you."

Holding his hands out to help her to her feet, Jean tucked a brown strand of hair behind her ear. "You are welcome." He scanned her face carefully before resting his blue eyes on her red irises. "You sure about this?"

"I'm positive, Jean. I-I can't stop looking at you without feeling the _want _I haven't felt in a long time." Kym reached a hand up and gently touched his cheek, warmly smiling when he leaned into the warmth of her hand. "What about you?"

He exhaled softly and rested his forehead against hers, placing his pale hand over her darker one. "I've missed this," Havoc whispered, his warm and tangy breath of coffee and faint cigarettes causing her body to grow warm and shudder at his closeness. Linking his fingers with hers on his cheek, Jean used his free hand to wrap around her waist an pull her close. "I love you."

Rooker closed her eyes and softly groaned against his touches. "Let's do this," her tone was hushed as her lips brushed against his lightly, feeling his shiver at the touch. "Let's do this here."

"Here?" He repeated, keeping his voice low to keep with the mood. "On the couch?"

A sly smile crept across her dark lips. "Sure." Her hands slipped down to undo his belt, keeping her eyes gazing up at his. "Slow or Unleashed passion?" Kym asked, her fingers slipping under the hem of his slacks and allowing them to slide over his buttocks with ease. "Wanna rock my world or turn me into mush?"

"So many decisions," he quipped, raising her civilian shirt over her head, being careful to not hit her still tender side. "I'm thinking slow." Havoc sighed contently at the sight in front of him before reaching back to undo her light beige bra. "On your back or on mine? Maybe hands and knees? Holding the back of the couch instead?"

Kym chuckled softly, looking down to admire his rising cock. "Hm, I'm waiting for you to suggest cuffs or work tie." A dark brow raised when Jean let out a small wheeze at her words. "I guess not?"

"Maybe next time," he suggested, using one hand to lower her loose slacks while dipping his head to suckle on a warm breast. Rooker inhaled a sharp gasp and wove her dark fingers through his blond hair, keeping him in place. His motions where purposely slow, as if he wanted to torture her until she would plead for more. Mere steps from the couch, Jean pushed Kym back slowly until she carefully lowered herself down, keeping his head in place as he climbed placed his knees beside hers. His fingers gripped her waist as he continued his ministrations, listening to the wonderful sounds coming from the wiggling woman under him.

Rooker tried to keep control for as long as she could, almost losing it when his hips bucked against hers. "Jean..."

"Face the back of the couch," Havoc whispered, barely releasing his hold of her moist flesh in his mouth. He only let go when she twisted her upper body first to face the back of the couch, her knees resting on the comfy cushions. Jean lightly grazed his lips down the center of her back, admiring her well toned shoulder muscles and the way her back muscles moved with every movement. "So warm," he murmured, softly nipping her side as he slid her panties off and tossed them to the floor. "So soft."

Kym hummed in approval of his words, resting her arms under her head as she felt his warm hands running over her body - touching, caressing, teasing. This was something she missed most of all while they were at war with Drachma. The feel of Jean worshiping her over and over again, as if he couldn't get enough of the woman he loved and she loved every moment of it. Her lower self was begging for attention and she let out a soft whine when Havoc's waist grazed her buttocks. "Please, Jean."

"You ready?" He asked, a hint of serious in his voice. Kym was still healing from her injury and in no way was he going to make love to her if it caused her any pain. "You sure you're ready for this?" Jean whispered in a hushed tone, using one hand to caress her right buttock before slipping a finger into her warm and wet passage. Havoc chuckled when she pressed her hips down on his finger. "I guess you are."

"Please," she pleaded once more, moaning in her throat when he removed his now damp finger. Jean grinned as he shifted himself behind her, taking a hold of himself and placing a hand on her right shoulder. When he rubbed the tip of himself along her opening, Kym let out an annoyed whine. "Oh, Jean."

Moving his pale fingers to rub her shoulder firmly, Havoc softly shushed her. "The last time we did this, it was against a tree in the middle of the woods. That was a while ago. I'm just getting myself lubricated enough so I don't hurt you." His face morphed into concentration as he moved his hand up and down, spreading Kym's juices along himself. "Almost there, love."

Licking her lips in anticipation, Rooker sighed passionately when Havoc slowly penetrated her, hearing him let out a restrained grunt until he was fully enclosed in her passage. "Fuck, Jean."

Jean let out a restraining chuckle, pressing his lips to the back of her neck while both hands slipped down between her opened legs, opening them even wider to move his legs between hers. "What do you think I'm going to do?" he whispered next to her ear, moving his hips until he was almost extracted and slipping back in painfully slowly. Rooker groaned and pressed her forehead against the back of the cushioned couch, gripping the fabric under her fingers. "Gods, you are perfect," he hissed.

Kym hissed out a 'yes' when he started moving in a slow and even pace, pressing himself deeply into her with each penetration. "Yes, Jean. Yes," her voice muffled, but clear a day to Jean's ears as he leaned over to press his stomach and chest against her back. His breathing echoing into her ear and the hot breath against her exposed neck, Rooker pressed her hips back against his and released a mewing sound when Havoc's hand cupped one of her breasts, teasing the dark, dusky nub. "Fuck, yes."

"That's my girl," Jean whispered darkly into her ear, continuing to move his hips in a wonderfully slow pace. His free hand moved to link his fingers with her dark digits, the silver ring glistening in the dim room light. For ten pleasurable minutes, they moved as one in the still slow and gentle pace. Jean sucked and licked at her neck, hoping to leave a mark to show others Kym was _his_. He relished in her tossing her head back for him to gain more access to her dark neck, his teeth grazing the exposed skin. "Mine," he hissed, blond hair mingling in with brown hair. "You know that, right?"

"What?" She asked over her panting, tilting to her head slightly to look into Jean's blue eyes.

Havoc pressed his lips to her ear and licked the earlobe greedily. "You're _mine _and I want _all_ to know that," he playfully sank his teeth into her neck once more and grunted when Rooker gasped and rocked her hips back against him, driving his cock deeper in. "Gods, woman. You're driving me crazy."

"Same to you, Jean," she panted, feeling him sit up with hands on her waist. She could barely hear the slapping of Jean's hips against hers over the pounding in her ears. "I can't last much longer, dear."

Jean bit down on his bottom lip as he watched himself disappear and reappear within Kym's body, something that excited him greatly. If it was still possible, his already stiff cock grew stiffer at the sight as he slowly fucked her. "I-I'm not either." Sweat was beading down his brow and Jean tilted his head back, eyes slipping shut. "I-I think I'm gonna...," he hoarsely murmured, feeling a powerful orgasm rising in his groan.

"Yes," Kym squeezed her eyes shut and felt herself getting ready to lose control by Jean's skills as a lover. Just when she thought she couldn't hold on much longer, her eyes opened wide when he leaned over and cupped both breasts with his hands, nipping at the back of her neck roughly. "Y-yes!" Havoc's movements became more erratic as he started losing control, harshly panting as he listened to Kym's exclamations of "Yes! Fuck me!"

Loudly grunting, Jean moved to gripping her waist tightly as he came deep and hard into her passage just as Rooker's orgasm hit her hard. "Dammit," he groaned, feeling every emotion he felt over the past two years spilling out of his body.

Kym shuddered and whimpered as she rode the climax she had needed in a long time. Her ears pounding loudly and white stars sparking in her sight, Rooker gasped Jean's name over and over again until her limbs felt weak. Their slow and sensual love making left her bones like jello and her body finally free of every stress, anger, and fear-related fatigue that had continued to sit on her shoulders.

She was barely aware of Jean wrapping his arms around her sweaty body and they laid down together on the couch, rolling over to face him. Words were not needed as they tenderly kissed each other for several long minutes, their fingers weaving through the other person's hair soothingly. "I love you," Havoc whispered softly against her lips, his tongue lightly darting out to touch her moist lips.

Returning the gesture, Rooker pressed her tattooed palms to his chest and felt his heart beating quickly in his ribs. "I love you, too." She pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent of coffee, tobacco, sweat and sex. "I'm glad to be with you for the rest of our lives," Kym added softly. "I love you so much, Jean."

Havoc felt his chin starting to tremble at her words and inhaled a deep breath to compose himself, wrapping his arms protectively around her dark body. "I love you, you beautiful dark creature."

"And I love you back, you adorable dork." She retorted back, playfully slapping his bicep. "You will always be my dork, no matter what anyone says."

"Thank you," Jean Havoc murmured, a huge smile forming on his exhausted face. "Thank you."

**~End**


End file.
